Conociendo a mi padre Severus Snape
by Ofe Lovegood
Summary: Antes de servir al Señor tenebroso, Severus Snape sin saberlo ya se habia convertido en padre. Doce años despues descubre que tiene una hija y ahora será su responsabilidad cuidar de ella.  Exceptuando a Marie, todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR
1. Del otro lado de la puerta

Antes de servir al Señor tenebroso, Severus Snape sin saberlo ya se había convertido en padre. Doce años después descubre que tiene una hija y ahora será su responsabilidad cuidar de ella

¿Cómo será la vida de nuestro Profesor de Pociones Favorito? y peor aun ¿Como cambiará la vida de Marie ahora que tiene que vivir con el hombre que es su padre?

La historia comienza un año antes del ingreso de Harry y amigos a Hogwarts.

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowiling, excepto Marie y alguno que otro más son de mi imaginación.**

* * *

><p>Escuché la voz de mi padre al otro lado de la puerta, y dudé que fuera él, pero el acento y su voz fuerte me indicaron que así era... recordé cuando lo conocí y las circunstancias en que esto ocurrió.<p>

De pequeña solo conocí a mi madre y muy poca familia, tíos y personas mayores, con el tiempo, nos quedamos solas. El mundo solo éramos ella y yo y no hacía falta nadie más, ella me enseñó el respeto y la tolerancia los demás, a afrontar los problemas y sobrellevar la vida por dura que esta fuera, a distinguir entre el bien y el mal y aceptar a quienes son diferentes a nosotros, pues nosotros también somos diferentes para algunos, a tolerar y respetar las mismas diferencias, pero también a tener un punto de vista objetivo, imparcial y defender mis ideales, a tener confianza en mí, seguir mis planes y avanzar siempre; confiaba en mi ciegamente y estaba segura que podría llegar hasta donde yo quisiera siempre que tuviera la voluntad de hacerlo.

Solo ella y yo en este mundo tan grande, realmente no necesitaba de mucho mientras ella estuviera a mi lado, una pequeña casa, y una habitación que compartíamos las dos. La educación que recibí fue la básica en casa, con mis tíos abuelos antes de que murieran, pero sobre todo mi madre, al finalizar el día, revisaba mi avance y me enseñaba lo que sabía del mundo mágico, al cumplir los once años su situación le permitió enviarme a un academia de magia regular, donde era feliz y aprendía rápidamente, el nivel que tenía en las materias era bueno aunque no excelente como ella tal vez lo esperaba, me dediqué un poco mas hasta que las notas eran las mejores, y ella estaba orgullosa, yo era feliz viendo lo contenta que estaba con su hija y su desempeño en la escuela.

Era feliz, pero no todo puede ser perfecto, por algún motivo que ignoraré siempre las personas de gran corazón suelen enfermar del mismo, y más cuando uno no es acaudalado, esto nos lleva a un final inesperado, si fui muy feliz al lado de mi madre hasta ese día en que la salud la abandonaba y le anunciaba el final, yo no tenía miedo de la vida, tenía miedo de que se alejara de mi, de no poder disfrutar cada día de su compañía, de dejar un hueco en mi alma que por más que quisiera no podría llenar de ninguna forma posible; Fue cuando me habló de él, noto que yo tenía miedo y me llamó.

- Marie, hija escúchame bien, no estarás sola, lo poco que me queda lo he dispuesto para tu traslado a Hogwarts.

- Madre, no quiero ir a ese lugar, quiero estar contigo siempre.

- No será posible, ya no me queda mucho tiempo y no quisiera que quedaras en un orfanato o Dios sabe dónde. Iras a Hogwarts, aprenderás, continuaras tus estudios en el mejor Colegio de Magia.

- Madre, no quiero, no acepto, no me dejaras, tu estarás conmigo te pondrás bien.

- Sabes que no será así, aquí en este mundo donde he sido tan feliz contigo me queda poco ya he cumplido lo mas que pude, y no quiero que te quedes sola, podrás estudiar allí ahora que yo ya no esté contigo.

- y... si así fuese, no podría ir a ese lugar, el nivel es superior y es un Colegio que no podría ni soñar en asistir a él.

- No necesitas soñarlo, mi tiempo se acaba y no dejare que quedes desprotegida, y además allí cuidaran de ti, tendrás amigos, los mejores profesores y... Ahí está tu padre.

Mama dejó varias cartas, una para el Director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, una para la directora de mi escuela, algunas para mi padre Severus Snape, y varias más para mí. Si, ese era su nombre Severus, yo no sabía qué clase de persona era, me dijo que era un hombre tímido, pero al parecer cambió de carácter, así que ni ella misma lo conocía ya, solo lo que mencionaron en el Profeta, diario que guardó e incluyo en una de mis cartas. Severus Snape era ahora un profesor famoso y de renombre, no dudó de él cuando se entero que era un prestigiado maestro de pociones en Hogwarts, nunca supe cual fue su reacción con la noticia de que ahora tenía una hija y había llegado la hora de tomar a la fuerza su responsabilidad.

Cuando murió mi madre la directora del Instituto contactó a mi padre, pase los primeros días de luto sola, un par de días después me llamaron, mi padre estaba en la escuela y al parecer venia por mí, me senté en un salón contiguo a la dirección y me pidieron que esperara a que me llamaran, después de algunos minutos escuchaba la voz fuerte y el acento de un hombre del otro lado de la puerta, una voz que jamás había escuchado, no entendía nada de lo que decían, estuvo cerca de veinte minutos con la directora y después ya no escuche nada, ella salió y me comunicó que en un par de días mi padre mandaría a alguien de confianza por mí.

Entonces no quería conocerme, no sé lo que le ocurrió, la Directora no supo explicarme porque no me llevaba con él, recordé lo que me decía mi madre.

- Cada uno de nosotros siempre tiene algo de confianza en sí mismo, a veces un poco más o un poco menos, dependiendo de nuestras acciones afrontaremos la vida y si estamos preparamos no será tan difícil.

Yo pensé que él no estaría preparado en ese momento o que sería una sorpresa saber que ahora tenía una hija. Después de todo hasta esa semana el no sabía nada de mi ni yo de él, tal vez tenía una familia o no quería una hija en su vida.

Mi madre me explicó lo que ocurrió con ellos, no fue una historia de amor de noviazgos y compromisos, eran amigos y en ocasiones coincidían en el parque o la biblioteca pública, lo que ocurrió, solo fue en una ocasión se encontraron, ambos estaban tristes, necesitaban de alguien más y solo sucedió, cuando ella se enteró del embarazo no quiso buscarlo, además, el amaba a otra mujer, decía ella, había cometido un error y estaba perturbado, su vida estaba desordenada y las decisiones que quería tomar le indicaron que no sería una buena idea el darle una noticia como esa, fue mejor así, el tomo un camino oscuro y no quería una vida como esa o exponer a su hija a la maldad. Por eso decidió estar sola, solo hasta los últimos días de su vida fue que le comunicó de mi existencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Mil Gracias por leer.<strong>


	2. Bienvenida

Días después del funeral de mi madre, me encontraba en un tren con un rumbo desconocido para mi hasta entonces, tenia doce años y viajaba a un lugar extraño, me acompañaba una mujer seria que me sonreía y a la vez se veía desconcertada, era la profesora Minerva McGonagall, ella fue por mi dos días después que mi padre, como él lo había dicho, entonces me llamaron.

- Marie, quiero presentarte a la Profesora Minerva McGonagall Profesora en Hogwarts, ella te llevara a tu nuevo hogar con tu padre.

- Hola Marie, es un gusto saludarte, aun es temprano, tenemos varias cosas que hacer el día de hoy, regresaremos por la tarde y mañana por la mañana partiremos a Hogwarts.

- Y… ¿Donde está él? Mi Padre ¿Porque no vino por mi?

- El no pudo venir, tenía algunas cosas pendientes y no había manera que estuviera aquí, sobre todo ir al Callejón Diagon, es algo difícil, por eso es que he venido yo, pero pronto lo veras.

La profesora me llevo al Callejón Diagon, ya antes había estado ahí con mi madre, ella me compraba el material en otro lugar, me sorprendí por la cantidad de cosas que vimos y lo que necesitaban en Hogwarts compramos parte de mi uniforme, túnicas, capas, muchos libros, y al finalizar en otro almacén la ropa de diario, para mi excesivo, pero según la profesora aun faltaban cosas ya que aun no sabían en que casa estaría, lo único que conserve fue mi varita que era la de mi madre y de ser necesario comprar otra tendría que ser una igual.

Regresamos al Instituto, la Profesora me indico la hora a la que pasaría por mí al día siguiente, estuve un largo rato revisando mi nuevo uniforme, los materiales y los libros, casi no dormí por los nervios, por la mañana después de tomar mi desayuno la Profesora fue muy puntual, yo ya estaba lista, y antes de retirarnos me despedí de mis maestros, fue algo muy triste, pues todos conocían a mi madre y ahora también los dejaba a ellos, aunque no conocía a mi padre en ese momento pensé en que sería agradable que él estuviera allí, después supe que así era mejor; después de unos minutos nos dirigimos a la estación de King Cross donde tomamos el tren en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, había escuchado esa historia pero no imaginaba como frente a tantos muggles lograrían entrar a un lugar mágico.

La Profesora McGonagall era una persona muy amable, seria, demasiado estricta, pero amable y comprensiva, durante el viaje me contó sobre el Colegio, el Director, el sombrero seleccionador, y yo pensaba como un sombrero puede saber quién eres y más extraño saber si así serás para siempre. También me comentó sobre las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, fue algo que nunca entendí del todo, aparte del sombrero seleccionador, porque etiquetar a los alumnos y sobre todo separarlos de los demás, peor aun cuando me explicó las supuestas cualidades de cada casa, al fin y al cabo todos somos diferentes y a la vez creo que merecemos un trato igual y no por el color de una casa o tus cualidades principales.

- Profesora McGonagall ¿Porque dividir a los alumnos según sus casas?

- Esta dentro de los estatutos de Hogwarts querida, así se ha hecho siempre y es muy útil para el aprendizaje de los alumnos.

Me contó sobre mi padre que era un Slytherin y Jefe de esa casa, y algunas cosas sobre él, por supuesto solo cosas sin mucha importancia como que era un profesor estricto, un perfeccionista y con poca tolerancia ante los alumnos, pero por su cara pude adivinar que era una persona difícil y que había mucho más sobre él de lo que no podía o no quería hablar conmigo, entonces yo misma tendría que descubrirlo, eso me dio miedo; al parecer se dio cuenta, porque cambio el tema.

- Marie, las clases empiezan el algunas semanas, así que por ahora estarás solo con algunas personas en el Colegio, se te hará una evaluación de conocimientos y también práctica, puesto que ya cursaste el primer año, si tu nivel es satisfactorio empezaras con los alumnos del segundo curso; también se hará la selección de tu casa al llegar al Colegio.

- Profesora, quisiera saber si existe alguna forma de saber en qué casa estaré, no me quedo muy claro porque el sombrero me enviara a donde él crea, y... ¿si se equivoca y me envía a una donde no debo estar?

- Eso no es posible, el nunca se equivoca, por eso él revisa desde el fondo de tu persona, tus sentimientos y tus cualidades, para no colocarte en un lugar equivocado.

Sin duda ella estaba orgullosa de ser Gryffindor, tal vez su familia era de esa casa y por eso estaba tan entusiasmada, pero por los comentarios que hizo de las otras casas yo tenía mis dudas, además si mi padre era de Slytherin, lo lógico es que él quisiera que yo fuera parte de ellos, yo tenía miles de dudas sobre ese nuevo lugar y esa nueva vida que iniciaría, pero si de algo estaba segura, era que no quería estar en Slytherin.

Llegamos a Hogesmeade y ahí nos esperaba un hombre grande, mucho más alto que ninguno que yo hubiera visto hasta entonces, su nombre era Hagrid, la profesora solo me presentó como una nueva alumna, él nos miraba con curiosidad, después de todo, no era la época en que los estudiantes llegaban. Nos trasladamos en carruajes a un castillo enorme, como solo había leído en libros, en cuentos y leyendas, conforme nos acercábamos el lugar que veía era más fantástico, aunque era lúgubre y tenebroso para mí; al entrar la profesora me encamino a un salón donde esperaría un instante y después de eso al fin conocería a mi padre.

Según me dijo la profesora McGonagall, el quería hablar conmigo antes de la selección, Yo no sabía con quien me iba a encontrar hasta ese momento, sentí miedo más que nervios, no sabía nada de ese hombre y ahora estaría con él para siempre, no sabía cómo era, como hablarle ni siquiera como dirigirme a él. Y de repente, escuché una voz por la puerta donde entré, era la misma voz que había escuchado días atrás, hablaba con McGonagall, sentí una punzada en el estomago...

Él entró por la puerta...

De inmediato me levante de mi asiento y lo vi, era alto y me impresiono de inmediato que vestía todo de negro como de luto, era de piel muy blanca y cabello negro algo largo casi al hombro, por un instante, solo alguno segundos, se quedo asombrado viéndome contrariado, como si no supiera que decir, pero tal como si recordara las palabras cambio su expresión su rostro no mostraba nada ahora y sus negros ojos me miraban revisándome, como desaprobando, esa expresión de su rostro no era ni de asombro, mucho menos de alegría, y fue entonces que se dirigió a mi por primera vez.

- Así que tú eres la hija de Anne. - tal parecía que buscaba algo en mi, o yo tuviera algo que le pertenecía y quisiera reclamarlo porque me veía fijamente y me rodeaba- Tu nombre es Marie ¿Cierto?

- Marie Rachel Barnes. Mi madre quería…

- No me interesa lo que quería tu madre - se detuvo frente a mí y yo tenía que voltear la vista hacia arriba.

- La profesora McGonagall dijo que quería verme…

- Mira niña, primero, no quería verte, pero está claro que te quedarás aquí, así que tienes que saber ciertas cosas, antes que Dumbledore te llene la cabeza de tonterías.

- Padre… yo

- ¡No soy tu padre! Que quede claro que si estás aquí es porque Anne y yo nos conocimos hace tiempo y recibí un mensaje antes de su muerte, pero por nada del mundo creería que tu eres mi hija. Si hay algún lazo entre nosotros es mejor que te olvides de el, aquí no tenemos ninguna relación, soy tu profesor, solamente.

- Pero ella me dijo que usted era mi padre, no tengo porque dudar de ella…

- ¡Veo que no te enseño buenos modales, te advierto que no permitiré ninguna interrupción más de tu parte! Si te hago una pregunta, contestas, si no, te quedas callada - el me veía enfurecido, al parecer nunca espero que yo apareciera en su vida, yo no contesté, paso un minuto, él fue quien habló.

- Si tienes alguna pregunta este es el momento de hablar.

- ¿Cómo debo llamarlo?

- Profesor Snape, y de ninguna manera me llamaras de otra forma, ni siquiera con el Director. ¿Quedo claro?

- Si, Profesor.

- Bien, se hará la selección, una vez conociendo la casa que estarás, lo informaré y te hare evaluaciones, para saber el nivel que tienes y si es posible que ingreses al segundo grado.

- Pr… Profesor…

- Si…

- ¿Porque no espero al resto de los estudiantes?

- ¿Acaso no lo dije ya? Porque no sabemos qué nivel tienes niña, no tiene caso que esperemos a los demás mocosos, puedes empezar a estudiar ya. Solo espero no vayas a Gryffindor con esos malditos leones, no podría soportarlo.

Él quería que estuviera en Slytherin según decía era el mejor lugar y el mejor equipo, el sombrero no lo pensó así.

- Noto mucho miedo en ti. - escuche una leve voz con ese viejo sombrero puesto en mi cabeza - no temas, todos están nerviosos el primer día, aunque hoy estas tu sola.

- No me mandes a Slytherin, por favor - yo solo pensaba eso.

- No tendría porque hacerlo - fue lo que escuche y mirando me asegure que el que ahora se decía mi profesor no lo escuchara.

- Ni a Gryffindor, o mi padre se enfurecerá - pensé de nuevo.

- Si, ya lo creo, pero no estarás en ninguna de esas casas.

- ¡Ravenclaw! - gritó el sombrero, yo suspire aliviada y lo coloqué en la misma silla de donde lo tome.

Me mando a Ravenclaw, cosa que disfrute mucho, pero al parecer eso no le hizo ninguna gracia a él; una vez más sus palabras me hirieron,

- Lo sabia tu no podrías ser de mi sangre, una hija mía jamás entraría con esos cerebros parlantes, presumidos.

Hasta entonces no había sentido deprecio por alguien, pero al poner de nuevo en duda las palabras de mi madre, enfurecí tanto, pero eso sería solo el principio de sus desplantes, prohibiciones y reglas absurdas.

* * *

><p><strong>Mil Gracias por leer.<strong>

Aclaración, mas adelante veremos porque se comportó así Severus, lo digo antes de recibir toda clase de hechizos y maldiciones.


	3. Clases Amigos y Lechuzas

**Hola ****queridos amigos, por petición de MoonyMarauderGirl, actualizaré dos veces por semana, para emparejar la historia, y acercarnos mas a los capítulos recientes.**

* * *

><p>Después de la elección, el hombre al que debería llamar Profesor Snape me acompañó con el Director Dumbledore, mientras caminaba delante de mi me iba advirtiendo sobre las ideas tontas y bondadosas del Director, y sobre las cosas que debía y no debía hacer en el Colegio. No podría ir a su despacho ni molestarlo por ningún motivo, mucho menos solicitarle nada, las peticiones referentes al Colegio, así como permisos si tendría que consultarlos, pero no sería yo quien lo solicitara, tendría que dirigirme primero con McGonagall y ella resolvería lo que pudiera.<p>

La plática con Dumbledore fue tal como él la describió, aburrida, después de darme la bienvenida al Colegio, hablarme un largo rato de las Glorias de cada casa y ver a mi padre cruzado de brazos y a punto de perder la paciencia. Al final nos indico sobre la evaluación.

- Marie, tu padre te guiara esta semana para poder evaluarte la siguiente y él me indicara el curso que debes tomar. Como ya sabes puedes acudir a la Profesora McGonagall, para el resto de tu material, lo que trajeron de Diagon servirá para el primer cuso de ser necesario, pero también es de apoyo y consulta para los siguientes grados… y, dime Marie ¿En qué casa estas?

- En Ravenclaw Señor.

- Oh ya veo, pensé que entrarías en Slytherin como tu padre; dime ¿Tienes alguna pregunta? ¿Ya te mostraron las instalaciones?

- El Profesor Snape me hablo del Colegio y de los horarios y aulas, solo falta conocer el dormitorio.

- ¿Profesor Snape? ¿Por qué lo llamas así?

- Dumbledore, no es tu asunto.

- ¿Qué es esto? Eres su padre, así es como debe llamarte, ¡Vamos Severus! puedes ser como las otras personas, puedes tener una familia también.

- Esto es parte de mi vida personal, y no he pedido tu opinión.

- Pero es tu hija.

- Marie me llamara como yo se lo indique, y si somos familia, somos ella y yo, tu quedas solo como Director de esta escuela, así que nosotros arreglaremos nuestros problemas.

Mientras ellos discutían sobre cómo debía llamarlo, yo examinaba esa oficina llena de objetos extraños y un ave maravillosa cerca del escritorio que me veía con curiosidad, pero en un momento sus ojos se cerraron y tomo una siesta casi tratando de olvidar la discusión que había en ese momento; al final, mas por orden del Director que por decisión propia se acordó que en el salón de clases, frente a alumnos y Profesores, él sería el Profesor Snape, solo en las horas de estudio con él y si así lo disponía, tendría que llamarlo padre, por supuesto no le agrado de inmediato esa idea, pero creo que de alguna manera lo vio como tener cierta autoridad.

Pase esa semana estudiando por las mañanas en el dormitorio que me asignaron, y por las tardes iba a su despacho en las mazmorras para que él pudiera evaluarme, su advertencia fue clara, mas me valía estar en el nivel de segundo grado, si fallaba en alguna de las materias, sin dudarlo comenzaría en el primer curso, eso sería humillante y vergonzoso para él, afortunadamente, para mí sobre todo, mi madre me había instruido bien y no me fue difícil acoplarme al plan de estudios solo me faltaba una clase que tomaría extra por algunos meses. Un día antes de que llegaran los estudiantes, llegaron la mayoría de los Profesores y personal de Hogwarts algunos alumnos más se integraron por diversos motivos antes del inicio de clases. Él me llamó a su despacho.

- Desde hoy seré el Profesor Snape, yo te llamare Barnes o Señorita Barnes. Ya te diste cuenta que soy muy exigente, espero seas una buena alumna y no te distraigas con el resto de los estudiantes, hasta hoy estuviste sola, pero te advierto que no tendrás ninguna consideración de mi parte. ¿Quedo claro?

- Si… padre, tengo una pregunta. - en realidad no quería preguntarle nada, pero era una escuela nueva, estaba nerviosa y tenía que hacerlo.

- Dime.

- ¿Cómo son mis compañeros? ya les dio la clase el primer año y los conoce…

- Son como todos, tú aun puedes destacar, siempre y cuando estudies y no pierdas el tiempo en tonterías como algunos.

- Si tengo algún problema ¿Podre consultarlo a Usted?

- Estaré al pendiente de tus notas, pero no esperes que esté detrás de ti todo el tiempo, ahora todo será diferente para ti, pero lo es para todos los estudiantes, todos están lejos de su familia y pasan aquí la mayor parte del año. Algunos quieren llamar la atención y se olvidan del motivo por el que vinieron haciendo toda clase de destrozos y molestando a los demás, no permitas que nadie te moleste.

- ¿Porque podrían molestarme?

- Yo que sé, por ser la niña nueva, por tu anterior escuela, por cualquier cosa. - extrañamente negó con la cabeza, suspiro y me miró - Esto es nuevo para ambos, no será fácil para ninguno, la noticia de la enfermedad y muerte de tu madre me sorprendió y sus cartas lo hicieron aun más.

- El día que fue a la Escuela… ¿Por qué no me trajo desde entonces? lo escuché, pero me informaron que mandaría por mí.

- Nunca imagine que esto pasaría, fui a tu escuela para conocer la situación exacta de tu madre y si tenían familiares, yo aun tenia cosas que resolver, y tenía que dejar en claro la absoluta discreción para traerte al Colegio. Aunque ahora eres mi responsabilidad, no iba a pasear por Diagon contigo, ni mucho menos comprar uniformes y ropa, por eso le pedí a Minerva que te acompañara, ella es una persona confiable y seria, Albus haría una fiesta de todo esto, ella al menos respeta las decisiones de los demás.

Los días anteriores fueron difíciles, pero al menos ya no estaba tan enojado como al principio, ahora le preocupaba que yo divulgara el parentesco, era extraño, yo no pensaba hacerlo pues hasta entonces yo no tuve un padre, y no me interesaba que el mundo supiera que él lo era, o que personas desconocidas se enteraran, entonces, no tenia que preocuparse de eso. Yo quería saber más sobre él y mi madre, pero sabía que si le preguntaba sobre ese tema se molestaría.

Esperé todo el día nerviosa, cuando el Colegio se lleno de estudiantes el panorama cambió, ahora estaba con vida, dejo de ser el castillo lúgubre y silencioso, el Gran Salón lucia diferente, iluminado y lleno de adornos y velas, mis compañeros me veían y algunos me preguntaban toda clase de cosas, me sentí algo incomoda, pero al entrar los más pequeños vi que sus caras eran como la mía, durante la selección me sentí mejor, no era la única nueva después de todo, el Director dio su clásico Mensaje de Bienvenida y tomamos la cena, que era un banquete delicioso, digno de un cuento y en un Castillo como ese, mis nervios volvieron cuando estaba en la habitación donde ahora estaba acompañada de chicas que tenían un año en esa escuela. Lógicamente querían saber quién era yo y de donde venia, a lo que solo respondí lo que acordamos mi padre y yo. Diría que era huérfana, mi madre dejó instrucciones para que siguiera en Hogwarts y que nunca conocí a mi padre, eso era todo, y realmente así fue.

Mi vida cambió mucho, ahora compartía una habitación con varias chicas, y recorríamos una castillo enorme para comer y tomar las clases, Kitty era la chica que más curiosidad tenia por saber de mi, gracias a ella conocí a un par de chicos, los Gemelos Weasley.

- ¡Hey Kitty! ¿Ella es tu hermana?

- No George, es Marie y se integra a nuestro grupo.

- Nosotros somos Fred…

- Y George Weasley.

- Son gemelos…

- Si, y somos de Gryffindor, Escucha Marie, todo en esta escuela es aburrido, pero nosotros nos encargaremos de que la vida sea un poco más divertida.

- Marie está nerviosa por las clases, su escuela era distinta.

- Si, no teníamos Astronomía ni clases de vuelo, eso me pone nerviosa

- ¡Aahh no te preocupes! nosotros somos expertos, este año haremos lo posible por estar en el equipo, podemos enseñarte, si es que no te mandan a clase con los del primer año.

- No sé… ya veremos, y… ¿los profesores son estrictos? - Yo sabía de antemano que él sí lo era, pero quería escuchar la opinión de mis compañeros.

- Emm... algo, nada del otro mundo, solo un consejo, aléjate de Snape, no lo provoques, no le contestes, es más, ni lo mires, el te hará la vida imposible si lo retas o fallas en su clase, si estudias y tienes una buena nota sobrevivirás.

Los primeros días fueron algo diferente, alternábamos clases con alumnos de las diferentes casas, fue entonces cuando trate de ver por mi misma las cualidades que tanto decían. Los Hufflepuff lejos de ser los tontos que mencionaba mi padre, eran según lo veo yo, la casa con mas personas distintas entres si y tranquilos, solo con la presión de la fama que se les había dado, Los Gryffindor, la mayoría eran inquietos, aunque también había diferencias entre ellos mismos, algunos inseguros y otros más extrovertidos como Fred y George, la casa de Ravenclaw según decían eran inteligentes, muy estudiosos y totalmente aburridos, lo que no era cierto, también encontré alumnos distraídos y otros rebeldes mas del tipo Gryffindor o Slytherin, Yo agradecí enormemente el no estar en Slyterin, los alumnos eran detestables, había algunos de buenos sentimientos, pero la presión de ser enemigos de todos hacia que siempre se alejaran del resto de las casas, y lo peor él los animaba a eso, pero no siempre solapaba sus descomposturas, al contrario imponía disciplina y algo o mucho de respeto, exigía bastante a los alumnos de su casa y no aceptaba errores de su parte, al menos es lo que decían y pude ver ese año. Yo no hubiera podido estar en esa casa y vivir en las mazmorras era algo terrible, soportaba la clase que él impartía, pero solo vivir en ese lugar era algo incomprensible.

Los profesores eran buenos en sus materias, todos ellos exigían mucho, la clase de la Profesora McGonagall y el Profesor Flitwick eran similares en cuanto a que los alumnos comprendieran bien, la clase de Astronomía en un principio era tediosa, tendría que tomar una clase extra para presentar los exámenes; en lo que a la clase de Pociones se refería, él era una gran maestro, muy exigente como ya lo había dicho, era necesario poner atención de principio a fin, un instante de distracción y perdería el hilo del tema, por ello la mayoría protestaba y no se atrevían a expresar dudas, de lo contrario ponían en evidencia la falta de atención. Esa primera clase con él transcurrió normal para mi, pues ya había estudiado con él como única alumna por un par de semanas; al parecer eso nos sirvió a ambos, solo en ocasiones me miraba mientras el resto anotaba lo que él decía, inclusive hasta me reprendió por una respuesta incorrecta, claro, tenía que dar a conocer su carácter frio y seco, aunque a solas tenía que llamarlo Padre, tenía que hacerlo me gustara o no la idea y tendría el trato de cualquier estudiante, sin ninguna consideración ni muestra de cariño. Al principio no fue tan difícil, solo lo vi como un profesor mas, uno muy exigente y nadie sabía de nuestra relación, no cambiaron mi apellido y llevé el de mi madre.

Todas las tardes pasaba una hora o dos en su despacho, aparentemente era mi asesor, la mayoría de mis compañeros se preguntaban como él había aceptado eso, y solo me limitaba contestar que el Director lo impuso, se suponía, Según Dumbledore, eso nos acercaría mas, pero él tomaba ese tiempo para que yo estudiara.

- Marie, te informo que a partir de este jueves tendrás clase extra de Astronomia, ya hice los arreglos necesarios, Yo te impartiré la materia un mes y el resto del curso lo tomaras con la Profesora Sinistra.

- Esta bien… Padre ¿Puedo preguntar algo? Es decir, es algo que tengo que pedirle.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Quisiera tomar también clases de vuelo, los Chicos Weasley se ofrecieron a enseñarme, necesito una escoba, pero no será problema, también podría aprender con los del primer año…

- ¡Te lo prohíbo… y si son ese par de Weasley menos! ¿Entendido?

- Pero… padre todos mis compañeros ya saben usar las escobas y algunos ya estarán en el equipo de Quidditch…

- Dime, Marie… ¿alguna vez has volado? Te gusta hacerlo o solo es por hacer lo que los demás dicen.

- No, nunca Padre.

- Entonces ya quedo claro. Ninguna clase de vuelo no con los alumnos de primer año, no con cualquier tonto Weasley, ni nada de Quidditch. No espero que te dejes influenciar por nadie, lo que sea que hagas que sea por tu voluntad.

- Yo quiero aprender. - sabía que era un grave error contradecirlo, pero en ese momento pensé que por ser su hija lo lograría.

- He dicho que no, a menos que quieras romperte un brazo, una pierna o todos los huesos. - al decir esto, volvía a su lectura interrumpida - si en verdad quieres usar una escoba, será después, ya dejaremos que pase algo de tiempo, ahora debes concentrarte en tus materias y no en tonterías como esa.

- Padre.

- ¿Si? - volteó con fastidio.

- ¿Puedo tener una lechuza?

- ¡No! - y de nuevo continuó con su lectura.

- ¿Porque no? Los demás tienen lechuzas, y gatos.

- ¿Volvemos a imitar a los demás? ¿Para qué quieres una lechuza? ¿Tienes a quien escribirle?

- No, pero podría ser un gato.

- ¡No tendrás ni lechuza ni gato, dedícate a estudiar!

- ¿Pero porqué?

- ¡Porque soy tu padre y te lo prohíbo!

Esa fue la primera vez que lo admitió, no en la forma que yo esperaba, pero lo hizo, me sorprendió escucharlo de su voz que ya no insistí en lo del vuelo ni de la lechuza, era mi padre y se encargaría de actuar como tal, al menos en el área de las restricciones.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer !<strong>

**E****ntonces, aquí nos vemos el viernes.**


	4. Condiciones

Cuando mi padre me prohibió el Quidditch y obviamente aprender a usar una escoba mágica, pensé que después lo haría a escondidas, pero por ahora tenía razón, yo me adaptaba apenas a Hogwarts, esperaría a tener algo más de tiempo; cuando estaba en su despacho, el revisaba los deberes de sus alumnos y yo hacia los míos, veía como le causaba aversión algunos nombres y casi automáticamente sabia la nota que tendría cada uno; en ocasiones preparaba pociones por algún encargo del Director o él mismo investigaba algo nuevo, verlo trabajar en una poción era como ver a un escritor usar la pluma en un momento de inspiración, a veces tenía ideas y murmuraba cosas y en un instante saltaba de su escritorio a tomar algunos ingredientes, yo me acercaba tratando de ayudar, pero en un par de ocasiones en que le pase el ingrediente equivocado arruiné su trabajo, según dijo; ahora me limitaba a pasarle solo lo ingredientes debidamente clasificados y etiquetados y cosas muy sencillas como tomar el tiempo o tomar notas, si por algún motivo lo interrumpía recriminaba que lo hacía perder la concentración, así que cuando mencionaba que era algo delicado y no requería mi ayuda, solo observaba, sin entender muy bien como era fascinante para él preparar una poción al grado de tardar horas, en esas ocasiones, yo me retiraba y el continuaba.

Lo observaba mucho tiempo notando que no teníamos parecido, yo más bien era como mi madre, excepto porque el color de sus ojos era azul y su cabello rubio oscuro era ondulado, mi cabello era lacio y negro como mis ojos, solo eso compartíamos mi padre y yo, el color de cabello y ojos, o eso creía yo.

Conforme pasaban días y semanas, me fui acostumbrando lentamente a la vida en Hogwarts, tuve tiempo para pensar en él y la clase de relación que teníamos como una supuesta familia, trataba de obedecer lo mas que podía lo que me decía, pues era mi padre y seguramente buscaba lo mejor para mi, pero ¿Porque era tan difícil para él demostrarlo? tal vez le daba vergüenza o los hijos de los profesores no podían asistir a esa escuela, eran preguntas tontas que me hacía, pero no me atrevía a preguntarle directamente.

Referente a lo que no debía hacer, era difícil, mis compañeros también tenían prohibiciones de sus padres, pero al estar lejos de ellos se puede decir que hacían lo que querían, mientras no los viera algún prefecto o Profesor, yo por el contario tendría que cuidarme que no se enterara, lo que era imposible, por lo tanto obedecía aunque no fuera de mi agrado, lo peor, fingir que era yo quien no quería hacer algunas cosas, como las clases de vuelo.

- ¿Entonces cuando empezamos con las clases de vuelo Marie? podemos pedir una escoba a Madame Hooch.

- Hermano… ¿crees que quiera prestarnos escobas para enseñar a otro estudiante?

- No, pero aun así la tomaríamos.

- Chicos, es que ya no quiero aprender.

- ¿Qué dices? Eso no es posible, todos quieren aprender.

- No, ya lo pensé bien y no me interesa volar.

- Vamos Marie, ¿Porque no quieres aprender? Es muy divertido.

- Si, hace algunos días parecías entusiasmada, y así, de repente ya no te gusta volar.

- Me da miedo, ya no quiero volar... qué tal si… no sé, puedo caer de la escoba y romperme un hueso.

- Por lo mismo debes hacerlo, debes olvidarte de eso, que tal si ya volando te olvidas del miedo.

- No, además ustedes ya están en el equipo no tienen tiempo para enseñarme.

- Mmm... ¡No nos convences!

- ¡Te enseñaremos aunque no quieras!

De pronto, entre los dos me subieron a una escoba donde uno de ellos iba al frente y nos elevamos un poco, para luego dar vueltas en el campo de Quidditch, mientras el otro nos seguía.

- Lo ves Marie, no es nada del otro mundo, vamos a dar un paseo.

- ¡Nooo! ¡Ya bájame!

- ¡No!, mira, ¿Lo ves? ¡No pasa nada!

- ¡No… me siento mal, por favor!

- ¡Mientes!

- ¡Hermano! creo que no miente, se ve pálida y asustada.

Bajamos y Kitty se acercó rápido a nosotros, nos sentamos en el césped y yo veía todo oscuro, pensé que tal vez mi padre tenía razón y podía inclusive romperme todos los huesos, las cosas se aclararon para mí ya no me sentía tan mal, lo que tenia era miedo que él estuviera cerca o algún estudiante le dijera que andaba paseando en escoba con los chicos Weasley, así que con la mirada buscaba si alguien estaba observando.

- Tontos que no ven que está mal, ¿Marie como te sientes?

- Mejor, ya tengo que irme… ya me voy…

- ¡Hey! Espera, te vas a caer si corres ahora, ¿Qué? ¿Se te cayo algo? ¿A quién buscas?

- George porque la subiste así en tu escoba… te dijo que no quería volar.

- ¡Tú me ayudaste, no te hagas que ahora no te acuerdas, Fred!

- ¡Los dos son unos torpes! Pudo caer y hacerse daño.

- La hubiéramos atrapado…

- No lo dudo chicos, bien ya me voy… ya me siento bien.

- ¿A dónde vas? ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?

- No hace falta, se hace tarde y tengo que ir por mis apuntes.

- ¿Apuntes? ¿Para qué?

Yo no podía decirles la verdad, no quería mentir, pero era la única forma que no se enteraran, no lo entenderían, y mucho menos que mi padre se molestara conmigo, así que no pasaba mucho tiempo con mis amigos, eran, las clases, los deberes, algo de tiempo en la sala común, aparte de las horas de comida, los pasillos y el tiempo que debía estar con él estudiando.

- Llegas tarde Marie ¿Dónde estabas?

- Ya estoy aquí, olvide unas cosas y regresé por ellas.

- ¿Qué te pasa? te veo mal

- Nada padre, solo que corrí demasiado.

- Espero que sea eso, y no por perder el tiempo con tus compañeros, Ah también te recuerdo, que está prohibido correr por los pasillos.

Se mostraba interesado en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que ese año la impartía el Director Dumbledore, por lo tanto no le agradaba los métodos de estudio ni la forma en que este la impartía. Insistía en que era algo importante y debía ser cuidadosamente tratada, el decía que no era un juego y Dumbledore de seguro la convertía en un circo. De algo servían ese tiempo de estudio, repasaba las clases y le preguntaba en lo que tenía alguna duda, aunque no era un hombre paciente, mejor dicho tenía poca tolerancia a los errores y si eran por descuido peor aún, corría el riesgo de una burla sarcástica.

- Si entendieras Marie, y no solo escucharas, la clase de Flitwick te sería más fácil.

- No es difícil Padre.

- ¿Ah no? Entonces, ¿Por qué me preguntas por un encantamiento del primer grado?

- Solo pedía su opinión. Le preguntaré al Profesor Flitwick - y cerrando el libro lo retiré de su escritorio.

- Al menos él no se burlara de mí - pensé. - no volveré a consultarle nada de otras materias que no sean la suya.

- No me estoy burlando.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo supo…? - me pregunté si habría dicho aquello en voz alta sin notarlo.

- Solo te repito que pongas atención, ya te he observado conversando con más estudiantes, no quiero que te distraigas.

- Son mis compañeros, tengo que hablar con ellos.

- Con los de tu casa tal vez, pero con los Gryffindor… ¡son un montón de patanes engreídos que solo piensan en la diversión! Sobre todo si son ese par de tontos Weasley.

- ¿Fred y George?

- Si ellos, al parecer esos Weasley no terminan de pasar por Hogwarts, y cada uno peor que el anterior, en este caso por partida doble de idiotas.

- Padre, no hacen daño a nadie, no veo que tenga algo de malo en ser su amiga.

- No te permito que seas amiga de quienes son una mala influencia, no solo para ti, sino para toda la clase. Esos dos desobedecen todas las reglas impuestas. Y tú resultas muy fácil de convencer, no dudo que algún día intentes romper las reglas también.

- No lo hare padre.

- Bien, porque me molestaría bastante si anduvieras por ahí paseando en escoba con ese par de Weasley desobedeciendo mis órdenes. - Eso lo dijo muy lentamente, y mirándome directamente, apoyaba su barbilla en su mano al esperar mi respuesta.

- ¿Cómo dice?

Yo me quede sin palabras, lo miré y no supe que contestar, solo trague saliva y sentí que mi corazón me delataba, él tampoco me quito la vista, e hizo un gesto de burla, sonriendo sarcásticamente, entonces me di por descubierta.

- ¿Como lo supo? Padre… yo

- Marie… eres tan transparente, puedo verlo en tus ojos, en tu cara, en como tratas de ocultarlo, desde que entraste lo supe, tienes la cara de asco de aquellos que no soportan el vuelo, y la culpa encima.

- No fue a propósito, yo los detuve, les dije que no quería aprender… y.

- Ves que tengo razón, esos dos no respetan nada. Por lo tanto no quiero que hables con ellos, no quiero que vayas a los entrenamientos, no tienes nada que hacer en ese lugar.

- Padre, no quiero desobedecerlo, pero son mis amigos.

- Dependerá de ti, demuéstralo en tus notas, no tendré problema si tu nivel es alto, pero, si veo que no es bueno, te despides de los juegos y de ellos.

Ahora tenía que ser perfecta, si quería conservar a mis amigos, aquello no era justo, dijo que no estaría tras de mí, pero lo estaba haciendo, no directamente, pero me estaba condicionando, no sabía que tenía contra los Weasley, ahora no podía ir al campo de Quidditch, entrenamientos ni nada por el estilo, el Halloween se acercaba y corría el riesgo de no ir a los partidos si él no estaba de acuerdo, ahora esperaba su permiso para asistir a los juegos.

Dos días antes de Halloween en el Gran Salón, desayunábamos, yo lo veía sentado en la mesa de profesores; sin que nadie lo notara, volteaba hacia mi lugar, cuidando que no se acercaran Fred y George, si lo hacían, mas tarde me reprendía o inclusive en su clase trataba de restarnos puntos por cualquier cosa, afortunadamente no tenía problemas en las materias, así que por esa parte sabia que podría seguir con mis amigos sin ningún problema. En un momento entraron muchas lechuzas diferentes, lo que siempre era un espectáculo divertido, ver caer los paquetes y algunas más osadas, se paraban en la mesa esperando un premio de parte de sus dueños, al no tener lechuza sabía que no podía recibir nada, solo me divertía ver como dejaban los paquetes y sus dueños las premiaban, pero ese día si recibí algo, una lechuza de plumaje oscuro y café dejo caer una caja en mi lugar, en un principio creí que estaba equivocada, pero al ver mi nombre no lo dude. Trate de no ser muy obvia y mire a mi padre, tal vez el me habría mandado algo, pero también tenía la expresión de curiosidad en su mirada, trataba de ver que contenía ese paquete.

- ¡Ábrelo Marie! - dijo Kitty emocionada. - ¿Quién te lo envía?

- ¡No puede ser!

- ¿Qué es?

- Son cartas, de mis compañeras de clase - sentí gran emoción - de mi escuela anterior.

- ¡Sera por Halloween!

- No sé, pensé que no me recordarían - estaba tan emocionada que Fred y George se acercaron sin darme cuenta.

- ¿Hey Marie, te mandaron las cartas de un año en ese paquete?

- No, no es nada - dije en forma casi indiferente, tratando que no estuvieran mucho tiempo cerca o él se molestaría.

- Son cartas de sus compañeras anteriores - dijo Kitty.

- ¿Y qué esperas? Vamos empieza a leerlas.

- No, me tengo que ir, después las leo.

- Marie ¿sigues molesta por lo del vuelo?

- No, no es eso. - volteaba a verlo y tenía ese gesto de disgusto, así que tenía que salir de ahí antes que se molestara mas.

- ¿Entonces qué es? Tratas de alejarte de nosotros desde entonces.

- Si, es más, parece que prefieres ir a tus clases particulares.

- No sean bobos, ¿que están diciendo?

- Ya casi no te vemos, no vas a vernos entrenar, ni sales, te la pasas en la sala común de Ravenclaw o con Snape

- Si, pareciera que quiere ser la consentida del Profesor.

- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a tomar clases con Snape?

- No les interesa, déjenme en paz.

- Oye Marie, creo que te está afectando pasar tanto tiempo con él, si sigues así, pronto te cambiaran de casa a Slytherin.

- No me molesten, no es por mi gusto ya les dije el Director lo ordenó, además ¿Que tiene de malo? - me alejé con mis cosas y solo escuché lo último que decían.

- No nada, todos quisiéramos ese honor algún día.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Muchas Gracias por leer, en verdad me alegran!<strong>

**Saludos a Lisscandy que está también en esta página y me ha echado porras (animado) para seguir el fic y a MoonyMarauderGirl por ser ya seguidora de él. :D**

**Continuamos el martes.**


	5. Cartas a Medias

Hola, aquí un nuevo capítulo, nos vamos acercando ya a los más recientes, les agradezco mucho mucho que lean esta historia.

Recuerden que este es un Severus parecido tratando que así sea, pero tal vez no lográndolo del todo. O sea que hago lo posible.

* * *

><p>Llevé el paquete con las cartas a mi habitación, las leería al terminar las clases, por el resto del día no hablé con los Weasley, y Kitty no defendía a nadie.<p>

- ¿No crees que te portaste mal?

- ¿Porque?

- Ellos solo querían ver quién te envió las cartas, yo creo que fue grosero retirarte como lo hiciste. Deberías disculparte con ellos.

- ¿Yo? Ellos fueron los que me molestaron con lo del Profesor Snape, ya les he explicado varias veces.

- Pues es difícil de creer, Snape no es así como que un Profesor que acepte dar clases a un alumno solo porque el director se lo pide.

- Entonces, ¿tú tampoco me crees? ¿Que piensan que hago en el despacho, creen que platicamos como grandes amigos? ¿Que tomamos té y leemos el profeta?

- Ni en un millón de años, si que te creemos, pero admite que le prestas mucha atención a esas clases.

Estaba atrapada, no podía mentir más, ni decir que me obligaban o que esas clases eran algo sin importancia, así que dije algo, un poco de la verdad.

- Kitty, imagina que yo solo fuera a su despacho a escucharlo hablar sin poner atención, que me preguntara de algún tema en su despacho, y yo sin tener la respuesta, crees que lo tomaría tranquilamente, y me diría algo como "oh si no hay problema Barnes, mañana en clase lo explicare de nuevo, y aprovechamos para que sus compañeros también me digan sus dudas"

- Ni loco diría eso

- ¡Lo ves! Si no pongo atención me ira mal con él en su clase y fuera de ella.

- Estas perdida amiga ¿Pero cuánto durará eso? ¿Todo el año?

- No sé, tal vez si, cuando crean que ya estoy en el nivel de ustedes.

- Yo creo que ya lo estas, o te falta poco tiempo.

- Ya no quiero hablar de eso.

Era cierto, después de un tiempo no sería conveniente seguir con esas supuestas clases, aunque si estudiaba, no había ninguna razón para que él de la forma en que era con los alumnos aceptara seguir con esa farsa, a menos que quisiera decir la verdad a todo mundo, lo cual no era posible. Todo eso me confundía y no tenia forma de solucionarlo, así que tenía que estar bien con él y con mis amigos, no quería perder a ninguno.

Comencé a leer las cartas, preferí leer poco a poco, la mayoría me daba sus condolencias por la muerte de mi madre y me deseaban suerte, me llamó la atención que eran mensajes cortos y algunas mencionaban que esperaban volverme a ver, pero no entendí del todo porque lo decían, no leí todas ese día, dejé para el final las de mis mejores amigas y la Directora, así que para el día de Halloween, poco antes de la cena leí las últimas tres.

**_25 de octubre 1990_**

**_Hola Marie._**

**_Supe de la muerte de tu madre, sabes que lo siento mucho, ella era una mujer muy buena, mi familia y yo esperamos que estés bien, nos informaron que ahora estudias en otra escuela, pero no nos dijeron el nombre ni donde esta, La Directora nos pidió que no intentáramos enviarte mensajes personales, pero hace unos días nos pidió que te escribiéramos, se lo hiciéramos llegar y ella te los enviará._**

**_No sé donde estudies ahora, ni porque te fuiste así tan rápido sin despedirte de la clase, o al menos de las chicas, pero espero estés bien, te extrañamos. Cuídate mucho, volveremos a escribirte en Navidad._**

**_Tu amiga de siempre Alex_**

- No saben dónde estoy… aun faltaban semanas para que iniciaran las clases. - Pensé que tal vez mis amigas me habían olvidado, pero, ¿porque ahora todas estas cartas? Y todas insisten en lo mismo.

_**24 de octubre de 1990**_

_**Marie, amiga.**_

_**¿Donde estas? ¿Porque no podemos escribirte?, nos advirtieron que si te enviábamos alguna lechuza, esta regresaría. ¿Te tienen prisionera en Azkaban o que hiciste? Te escribiremos después, aunque no sé si tendremos tu respuesta. Te extrañamos, Un abrazo donde estés.**_

_**Liz**_

- ¿Azkaban? Creo que es lo más parecido… No puedo hacer nada, ni salir, ni decir quién soy y quien es mi padre, si Liz, estoy prisionera, ni siquiera tener los amigos que yo quiera, como antes. Pero ¿Porque les advirtieron? - La siguiente era de la Directora La Profesora Byrne.

_**24 de Octubre de 1990.**_

_**Querida Marie.**_

_**Espero que te encuentres bien al lado de tu padre, sabes que de corazón deseamos que seas feliz, todas tus compañeras te mandan sus respetos por la muerte de tu querida madre, y sienten tu irreparable **__**pérdida.**_

_**Te sorprenderá la cantidad de cartas que incluimos en este paquete, permíteme explicarte; Cuando tu padre vino, nos pidió que no reveláramos su existencia ni el lugar a donde te llevarían, tampoco quiso que se te enviara nada de mensajes, por lo tanto tus compañeras no sabían a donde escribirte,…**_

Ni siquiera termine de leer la carta, la lancé a la pequeña caja donde las estaba guardando con las demás.

- Él les pidió que no me escribieran. - Sin darme cuenta hablé en voz baja - Por eso no quería que tuviera una lechuza, sabía que tarde o temprano me contactaría con ellas y me revelarían su petición.

- ¿De quién hablas? ¿Quién te contactaría? - Kitty, me había escuchado, pero no le aclaré nada.

- ¡De nadie… es difícil de explicar, te veo en la cena, no me preguntes nada, después te contaré!

- ¿Qué te pasa Marie?

- Kitty tengo que hacer algo, pero ahora regreso ve al Comedor ahí nos veremos.

- ¿Hablarás con los gemelos verdad?

- Emm… Si eso haré - tuve que decírselo para que no me siguiera.

Yo sentía que él era el hombre más malo del mundo, ¿Que daño podían hacer los mensajes de mis amigas? ¿Porque no quería que recibiera nada del exterior? Me hacia todas esas preguntas al mismo tiempo y no encontraba respuesta, podía haber una razón, ¿Pero cuál? No, en ese momento ninguna razón era válida, guardé lo más rápido que pude las cartas en un baúl de madera y sin poner más atención a mi amiga, salí a buscarlo a su despacho.

En el camino a las mazmorras encontré a varios estudiantes, algunos me saludaban, solo les contesté, pero no me detuve con nadie, inclusive pude ver a los Weasley cargando a su hermano Percy, se detuvieron tapándome el paso.

- ¿Marie, no me digas que siguen enojada? - anda, ya olvídalo, te perdonamos.

- Estoy ocupada, chicos, déjenme pasar.

- ¿Adonde vas? Casi es la hora de la Cena. - bajaron a su hermano y se pusieron frente a mí de brazos cruzados.

- Tengo algo que hacer.

- ¿Vas al despacho de Snape? ¿Qué tampoco te dará tiempo de cenar?

- Mira George, tengo que ir con el Profesor Snape ahora mismo. Por favor dejen que pase o él se molestara - ¡Ya lo conocen!

- Ya déjenla ir, si Snape se entera que son ustedes los que la están retrasando les va a ir mal, yo sé lo que les digo. - les advirtió Percy y me miró - No les hagas caso Marie, ve con el Profesor Snape antes que se moleste, aunque yo creo que ya no estará en su despacho.

- ¿Te veremos en la cena?

- Sí, creo que sí.

Llegue a su despacho y llame a la puerta, pero no escuche ningún ruido, lo intente aun más fuerte y nada, espere un momento, y volví a tocar con fuerza, pero no respondía; entonces comencé a llamarlo. - ¡Profesor Snape soy Marie debo hablar con usted! - estaba a punto de irme y apareció Filch con su inseparable gata la Señora Norris, que me veía con ojos como de hielo.

- ¿Niña, que haces aquí? Y tocando así a la puerta del Profesor Snape.

- Debo hablar con él.

- No tienes nada que hacer aquí. El Profesor Snape te castigara, si te escucha.

- Pero es urgente que hable con él.

- ¡Como sea! Al parecer ya no está aquí, debe estar en el Gran Salón, y tu deberías estar ahí también.

- Entonces lo buscaré allá.

- ¡No tan rápido niña! ¿Piensas que puedes entrar aquí a las mazmorras y salir como en tu Sala Común? Sabes que él te dará un castigo y me encargaré de sepa que estuviste aquí.

- Si, pero tengo que irme.

- Vamos, me aseguraré que salgas de aquí, tuviste suerte Peeves debe estar molestando a otros.

Al llegar al vestíbulo Filch me dejo esperándolo, al parecer lo iba a llamar para el castigo que me impondría pero no llegaba, los estudiantes entraban y no aparecía ninguno de los dos, así que entre al Gran Salón a buscarlo, estaba decidida a ir a su lugar en la mesa, no sabía con que excusa lo llamaría, se molestaría seguramente, pero no pensé en eso. Pero no estaba en su silla, fue en ese momento que reaccioné lo que hacía, estaba frente a la mesa de Profesores y sin ningún motivo aparente, algunos de ms compañeros me veían, preguntándose qué me pasaba, solo se me ocurrió ir con el Director y preguntarle discretamente.

- ¿Señor, ha visto al Profesor Snape? Debo hablar con él.

- Hace un instante estaba aquí, pero salió un momento, debía hablar con Filch.

- Gracias Señor. - di la vuelta para buscarlo ya estaban más de la mitad de los estudiantes.

- Marie, ¿A dónde vas?

- Ahora vuelvo…

Salí del Gran Salón y lo vi discutiendo con Filch, ambos voltearon hacia donde yo estaba y me acerque a ellos, Filch le insistía sobre un castigo y sobre las reglas de el Castillo.

- ¡Ya está bien, yo me encargo de eso! - Le decía molesto.

- Profesor debe ser muy estricto con ella, le advertí pero…

- ¿No me escuchaste? Dije que yo me encargare de ella, ¡Ahora lárgate!

Aquel hombre salió murmurando y tal vez maldiciendo, mi padre lo miro asegurándose que no nos escuchaba, aun así me tomo del brazo y me encaminó afuera del Castillo. Sabía que estaba molesto, por un momento me acobardé y quería salir corriendo de ahí, antes de ver sus ojos y la expresión de furia que tenían, pero recordé mi propio coraje y decidí afrontarlo.

- ¿Que hacías en las mazmorras? ¿Y porque me buscas así por el Castillo informando a todo mundo?

- Lo estaba buscando debo hablar con usted.

- ¡Sabes que no debes buscarme, tenemos reglas, un horario que debes respetar!

- Es urgente padre, es necesario aclarar algo.

- ¡Entra al Comedor, es una torpeza de tu parte hacer esto! ¡Ya discutiremos mañana!

- ¡No, debe ser hoy!

- Marie, pensé que eras más inteligente, ¿Qué quieres? - volteaba alrededor asegurándose que no hubiera nadie escuchando.

- ¿Por qué no quiere que tenga una lechuza?

- ¿Es eso? - exhaló molesto - ¿volverás a molestarme con esa tontería?

- No es tontería, dígame ¿Porque no quiere que mande mensajes?

- No hablare de esto contigo, quedo claro la última vez. Te prohibí tener una lechuza, y lo cumplirás.

- También prohibió que me escribieran, ¿Por qué?

- ¿Y por eso estas molesta? No creí que te interesara tanto tener una vida social, o informar cada movimiento a personas ajenas.

- No lo entiendo, son mis amigas… las extraño y ellas a mí.

- Creo que te adaptas muy bien no parece que las extrañes.

En ese momento olvide el miedo que tenia y sin pensar le dije lo que sentía, claro que comencé hablando y con la voz entrecortada, pero poco a poco hable más fluidamente.

- ¡Padre usted es muy injusto! me prohíbe muchas cosas, las lechuzas, tener amigos, no puedo aprender el vuelo, y ahora tampoco puedo recibir cartas, mucho menos enviarlas, no puedo ni siquiera buscarlo en su despacho, aquí yo no soy su hija, soy una prisionera.

- ¿Eso piensas? ¿Qué estás en una Prisión?

- ¡Es lo que parece!

- Te informo, porque veo que estas furiosa y no piensas en esa condiciones, que no estás en una prisión, estas en un Colegio, donde todos viven en las mismas condiciones que tu. ¿Porque deberías tener un trato especial y diferente?, ¿Por ser hija mía?

- Te equivocas Marie, no recibirás nada extraordinario siendo yo tu padre, por el contrario. - él hablaba ahora dándome la espalda. - aun eres muy joven, para entender ciertas cosas, todos tenemos un pasado y el mismo nos persigue y nos arrastra.

- No lo entiendo, eso que tiene que ver.

- Nada, no tienen nada que ver. - el volvió a mirarme - No lo entenderás. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Una lechuza, tus amigos haraganes, ¿serás feliz con eso? Solo veo que quieres seguir la corriente como todos, de esa manera nunca tendrás un pensamiento independiente ni podrás tomar tu misma tus decisiones.

- ¿Porque no puedo tener amigos padre?

- Yo no he dicho que no puedas tenerlos, solo que no me agradan los que tienes, solo te prohibí la lechuza y distraerte con el Quidditch y el vuelo, te propuse que mejoraras tus notas y no tendría problema con tus "amiguitos", pero si no tienes un buen promedio te olvidarías de ellos. ¿Acaso tienes notas bajas?

- No…

- Entonces, ¿Porque das por hecho que no volverás a verlos, tal parece que se gradúan y los ves por última vez?

- Entonces ¿Puedo seguir siendo su amiga?

- No veo que hayas dejado de serlo, pero ya sabes que si bajas una sola nota yo me encargaré de que no hables con ellos así sea con un hechizo.

- ¿Y puedo enviar lechuzas?

- ¿Qué crees que te concederé todo lo que quieras? Confórmate con recibir cartas, ya veremos eso después. Te escribieron ¿No?

- Si.

- No agotes lo que me queda de paciencia, ve al Comedor, no sigas atormentándome con tonterías.

- Si, Gracias Padre.

En realidad no supe si gané algo con esa discusión, pero por lo menos ya no sentía el nudo en la garganta y el inmenso coraje que tenia al principio, entre al Comedor que ya estaba casi lleno de estudiantes por ser día de fiesta no había problema por sentarse en otra mesa que no fuera la de la casa, Fred George y Kitty guardaron un lugar y me senté con ellos, un momento después entro mi padre, paso junto a mí y con tono serio frente a todos me miró.

- Barnes, le recuerdo que está prohibido correr en los pasillos, pasear por las mazmorras sin permiso y evadir las ordenes de Filch o de cualquier profesor, veinte puntos menos para su casa. - Y se fue a tomar su lugar con los otros Profesores.

- Hey ¿Que le pasa? - dijo Fred, sorprendido.

- No lo sé, no lo entiendo.

Y no lo hice, se suponía que la discusión habría terminado, de hecho no sabía si había terminado, y ahora él me quitaba puntos, pero claro, él lo advirtió no tendría ningún favoritismo ni consideración para mí y el rompimiento de las reglas, debí recordarlo antes.

**Gracias por leer ^^**


	6. Cartas Completas

Aquí de nuevo gracias a MoonyMarauderGirl, Lisscandy, Sely Kat y Ultravioleta por sus comentarios, y en general a todos por leer.

* * *

><p>El siguiente sábado después de Halloween, desperté muy temprano, me preparé y baje directamente a la cocina, el Castillo lucia casi desierto, la mayoría aun dormía, solo unos pocos estaban fuera de la cama, iban a desayunar temprano o se ejercitaban en los patios. Ese día era muy especial para mí, era el cumpleaños de mi madre, ahora no estaba conmigo, pero quería celebrarlo, pedí a los elfos domésticos prepararan un pastel, como eran pocos los alumnos que desayunaban temprano accedieron a prepararlo. Sabía que mi padre tal vez no sabía de esa fecha, y solo guarde un poco para los chicos y lleve la mayor parte a Hagrid, el día anterior nos había contado de criaturas extrañas y me prestaría un libro, él era un hombre muy amable, algo distraído, pero siempre trataba de entender a los alumnos, le di la parte del pastel que le llevaba y dio la mitad a su perro Fang.<p>

- Así es Fang, debió gustarle.

- ¿Hagrid, se comió el recipiente, no le hará daño?

- No te preocupes, ha comido muchas cosas, una vez se comió una varita, creí que lo perderíamos, pero míralo fuerte como siempre.

- Mientras no se coma un estudiante todo esta bien, debo irme, le prestare el libro a Kitty y lo devolveremos pronto.

- ¿Muy bien, no hay ningún problema, no vas a ir al Castillo?

- Estaré leyéndolo junto al lago.

- No te alejes mucho, esta prohibido ir al bosque, supongo que lo sabes.

- Si por eso se llama así… no me alejaré.

- Y el clima esta frio, no estés mucho tiempo.

Caminé un poco por la orilla de ese lago y me senté a leer el libro, sobre todo a ver las ilustraciones de esas criaturas que tanto mencionaba Hagrid, pero no podía concentrarme; el recuerdo de mi madre estaba conmigo. Ya habían pasado algunos meses y gracias a que estuve pensando muchas cosas, estudiando y conociendo la vida en Hogwarts, había sido más llevadero el sentimiento, pero, en un día como ese era imposible no sentir la depresión y la pena tan grande como los primeros días.

Aquella fecha era muy importante para tomarlo como cualquier otro, sentía que no sería igual, si todo hubiera sido como un año atrás, el pastel lo hubiera preparado ella misma y yo le habría dado algún regalo lo que fuera, por muy simple siempre lo recibía alegre como si se tratara de una joya muy valiosa. Ese año y los siguientes ya no estaría conmigo, no había forma de celebrarlo sin alguien conmigo que la recordara y que hubiera compartido con nosotras momentos de alegría; solo me quedé con ese gran libro abierto frente a mí y viendo al lago, aunque en realidad no lo veía solo tenía la vista al frente. Hubo momentos en que sentía las lagrimas correr y las secaba, y otros en que solo suspiraba recordándola. Pensando en el regalo que le haría, y como se pondría contenta, pero regresaba de mis pensamientos y recordaba que ya no estaría nunca más conmigo.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, pero al parecer fue mucho para que alguien se tomara la molestia de ir por mí, en un principio no escuche que se acercaba alguien, fue hasta que estuvo demasiado cerca que vi a mi padre a mi lado, no dije nada, solo seguí viendo hacia el lago.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Nada…

- Si no haces nada, entra al Castillo.

- Solo leo.

- ¿Lees?

- Si.

- ¿De dónde sacaste ese libro? No es de la Biblioteca.

- Hagrid me lo prestó.

- ¿Y qué haces tú hablando con él?

- ¿También me prohíbe hablarle? - yo estaba casi segura que lo afirmaría.

- No hablaremos de eso ahora, dime Marie - se acercó un poco para ver el libro y regreso a su posición original- ¿Lees los dibujos?

- No, leía y el viento cambio las paginas.

- ¡Vamos, levántate, el clima esta cambiando!

- Solo un momento Padre.

- ¿Quieres que te reste puntos por desobedecerme? Te digo que entres al Castillo.

- Padre - entonces fue cuando lo miré pero aun sentada en el mismo lugar - hoy es el cumpleaños de mi madre.

- ¿Y piensas quedarte ahí todo el día?

- No, solo quiero estar sola.

- Puedes estar sola en otro lugar, ve a la biblioteca si quieres…

- Padre… - quería preguntarle muchas cosas, y tal vez no habría otra oportunidad, pero no me sentía segura de terminar las preguntas sin llorar.

- ¿Si?

- Quisiera saber si… si usted.

- ¿Lo recordaba? - él me veía pero en ese momento volteó la vista hacia el lago - En realidad no… yo recordaba que era en los primeros días del mes, pero no el día exacto.

Solo hubo silencio, esperaba que me dijera algo más de ella, de ellos dos, pero no dijo nada, yo volví mí vista al lago, sentí que corrían lagrima de nuevo por mi rostro, pensé por un momento y analicé lo que me dijo, si bien no recordaba la fecha, por lo menos ahora que yo vivía cerca de él recordó a mi madre, y sentí como una pequeñísima luz, comparada con una sensación cálida y una pequeña esperanza por descubrir algo.

- Marie debes regresar al Castillo ahora mismo o te castigaré de por vida.

- La extraño mucho Padre.

- No puedo ayudarte, sabes que no puedo hacer nada.

- Bien, me voy no quiero que me castigue.

- Marie, será la única ocasión en que te diga esto, y lo hago porque creo que debes pensar y estar sola como lo has mencionado, por este día puedes faltar a mi despacho, pero no lo tomes como una ventaja, te lo advierto.

- Si, Gracias Padre

Tomé el libro y caminé unos pasos, él esperaba que me adelantara yo sola al Castillo y así lo hice, con el poco tiempo que tenia de conocerlo supe que no podría esperar que me brindara un hombro donde llorar, pero así era él y yo empezaba a conocerlo. Subí a mi habitación por un rato continúe con la lectura y durante la comida los chicos me preguntaban por el pastel que les ofrecieron, entonces les dije de mi madre.

- Debiste decirnos, tenemos práctica para el partido.

- No podemos estar contigo por hoy ¿Podemos hacer algo por ti?

- No, esta bien gracias. ¿Cuando es el partido?

- Esta próxima semana, esperamos que asistas.

- Si no tengo lecciones ahí estaré - no sabía aun si mi padre me daría permiso, no lo mencionó.

- Será contra Slytherin, Snape también estará ahí. ¡Claro que podrás!

- Ves Kitty tiene razón, no estará en el despacho a esa hora, así que te dejara ir por ese día, claro a menos que te tenga la suficiente confianza para dejarte al cuidado de su mazmorra.

- No lo creo hermano, entonces las esperamos.

Por la tarde, regrese a mi habitación y después de leer un poco más, guardé el libro en el baúl, y recordé que no termine de leer la carta de la Profesora Byrne, saque la caja de inmediato y volví a tomar su carta, esta vez la leí desde el principio hasta el fin.

_**24 de Octubre de 1990.**_

_**Querida Marie.**_

_**Espero que te encuentres bien al lado de tu padre, sabes que de corazón deseamos que seas feliz, todas tus compañeras te mandan sus respetos por la muerte de tu querida madre, y sienten tu irreparable pérdida.**_

_**Te sorprenderá la cantidad de cartas que incluimos en este paquete, permíteme explicarte; Cuando tu padre vino, nos pidió que no reveláramos su existencia ni el lugar a donde te llevarían, tampoco quiso que se te enviara nada de mensajes, por lo tanto tus compañeras no sabían a donde escribirte, tus amigas me preguntaban a menudo por ti, pero no podía dar esa información sin su consentimiento; hace unas semanas mande una lechuza con un mensaje a tu padre donde preguntaba si podía enviarte cartas de tus compañeras, puesto que no se despidieron; hace un par de semanas recibí la respuesta y donde nos informaba que estas bien, aceptó que te enviaran mensajes, solo pidiendo que continuáramos con la discreción sobre tu paradero como hasta ahora y que fuera por medio de mi que lo hicieran llegar, así que les pedí que te escribieran mensajes cortos, con el pretexto que sería por la celebración de Halloween.**_

_**Por el momento solo te envío cartas, esperando que pueda autorizar el envío de un paquete más antes de Navidad mismo que te haríamos llegar para esa fecha tan especial, y esperamos también nos confirme la forma en que podrás dar respuesta a los mensajes. Marie, espero que disfrutes tu estancia en Hogwarts, que seas una buena alumna y seas feliz al lado de tu padre, esta de más decir que te extrañamos.**_

_**Mis saludos y un beso.**_

_**Profra. Margaret B.G.**_

- ¡Que tonta soy! - caí de espalda a la cama y tape mi cara con la misma carta - ¡Estaba equivocada!

- ¿Y ahora qué hago? No puedo verlo a la cara de nuevo, me matará, se burlará de mi… - no había nadie en la habitación así que hablaba conmigo misma.

- Debo disculparme, pero no se lo mencioné… ¿Debo disculparme conmigo misma entonces?

Lo cierto es que ahora sentía que la peor persona del mundo ahora era yo, juzgué sin conocer todo el contenido de la carta, y solo por lanzarla al leer que él había prohibido que me enviaran correspondencia.

- Seguro piensa que soy una malagradecida, una torpe, y ahora tiene razones para pensarlo.

- Iré a su despacho - yo daba vueltas por la habitación.

- No, se molestará si vuelvo a buscarlo sin que me llame.

- Lo buscaré en la cena, si esperaré por él afuera de Gran Salón…

Lo esperé un momento antes de que entrara y lo llamé, me hizo la seña de que saliera del Castillo, como el día de Halloween.

- ¿De nuevo tu? ¿Que ocurre, me vas a interrumpir en cada cena?

- Quería ir a su despacho, pero recordé que no debo ir sin que me llame y como hoy no tuvimos lecciones… entonces vine aquí a esperarlo.

- No logro entender lo que quieres Te molestan las lecciones y ahora las quieres. Esos paseos que tomas no te benefician en nada. ¿Que pasa?

- Padre, yo, es que no se que decir.

- Habla, no agotes mi paciencia… no me quedare aquí escuchándote balbucear.

- Bueno, es referente a la carta que me envió la Profesora Byrne, yo la leí antes y ahora que la volví a leer vi lo que realmente me quería decir, y no entendía lo que ahora entiendo, entonces yo…

- Ahora pierdes la noción del tiempo, antes y ahora ¿Que diferencia hay en eso?

- Bien se lo diré, quiero agradecerle por dejar que me enviaran las cartas, y preguntarle si puedo enviarles respuesta.

- Si puedes escribirles solo a algunas personas, pero será solo en determinadas fechas, y una respuesta concreta, no un pergamino, no reveles donde estas, ni de mi existencia, yo me encargaré de enviar a la Profesora Byrne una lechuza, después de la fecha no podrás enviar nada ¿Entendiste lo que te dije?

- Si, y… ¿Que fecha será?

- Tienes este mes, lo enviaré antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.

- Gracias, tengo algo más que preguntarle.

- Apresúrate, perdemos tiempo aquí…

- La próxima semana es el partido que Quidditch, y quisiera saber si no hay problema con que vaya.

- Me pides permiso, que interesante.

- Usted me había prohibido el Quidditch.

- No habrá problema siempre y cuando te comportes y no estés del lado de los Gryffindor disfrazada o en la parte de las gradas de esa casa.

- Iré con los de mi casa.

- Esta bien, puedes ir, esta demás decirte que ese día no estaré en mi despacho, por obvias razones y como jefe de la casa de Slytherin asistiré.

- Si, lo imagine.

- No sé que vas a hacer en ese partido, solo veras como tus amigos son derrotados por Slytherin - dijo eso sin mirarme, no entendía si era broma, lo decía en serio o solo me molestaba. - ¿Estas mejor?

- No estoy enferma, no fue mucho tiempo el que estuve en el lago.

- Me refiero a la fecha, por tu madre.

- Si estoy mejor, Gracias.

Lo dijo solo como cortesía, pero dentro de mí encontré una esperanza, no me sentía bien, y él lo sabía, pero lo que no le mencioné fue que sus palabras, cuando estaba con él en el lago me dieron algo de fe.

* * *

><p>Ya ven no era tan malo después de todo, ya lo andábamos condenando... MJ...<p>

Me imaginé al pobre Fang en la enfermería con la varita haciendo estragos en su estomago ya sea por magia o por el material que estaba hecha.

El siguiente capítulo será después del partido de Quidditch, ya que no soy nada buena narradora y ese no es mi deporte, prefiero no escribir sobre eso y meter la pata.


	7. Platica sobre una Copa

**Primero que nada, muchas gracias por leer este fic, me hacen muy muy feliz.**

* * *

><p>Después de disculparme por lo de la carta asistir al partido de Quidditch, donde Slytherin derrotó a Gryffindor, mi padre se volvió insoportable conmigo, era como si yo estuviera en esa casa, y solo porque Fred y George eran mis amigos, sus comentarios estaban presentes a diario, y peor aún por aquel castigo que me gané según él por apoyarlos durante el partido, solo fui por Percy que me llamo desde lejos, claro que el estaba observando y al ver que me entregó una pequeña bandera de Gryffindor asumió que estaba en esas gradas desde el inicio del partido, ambos nos miramos al mismo tiempo y por la cara que puso adiviné su reacción, corrí lo más rápido que pude con mis compañeros de Ravenclaw, y de nuevo me miraba, pero con esa sonrisa sarcástica que me indicaba que no me salvaría tan fácilmente; Por el partido él estaba feliz aunque no aparentaba alegría, tenía esa mirada de orgullo para sus estudiantes, en verdad eran buenos en ese deporte, pero algunos no jugaban limpio, y hasta ponían el peligro al los chicos de Gryffindor, en un par de ocasiones los gemelos estuvieron a punto de caer de las escobas y Oliver también fue golpeado por una chica desagradable, al menos ese castigo no fue tan malo como ayudarlo a preparar pociones con partes de animales y bichos, como aun me sentía mal por la carta, no protesté y lo acepté.<p>

- Emperezaras con algo sencillo y rápido, Tomaras nota de los anaqueles y de todo lo que hay en ellos, al costado de cada anaquel hay varias claves, de esa forma están catalogados - me acercaba algunos frascos mostrándome los nombres y poniéndolos de nuevo en su lugar - así te será más fácil llevar un inventario; quiero que describas exactamente como está en cada frasco y menciones en esa lista cuantos hay de cada uno, ¿Me entiendes?

- Si padre, ¿Cuando debe estar listo todo esto?

- Esta tarde.

- Es imposible, muchas de estas cosas no las conozco, no será posible que termine de hacer una lista de todo lo que hay aquí hoy mismo.

- No he terminado aun Marie, no es solo una lista de lo que hay, como ya lo hemos visto en clase hay pociones que pierden sus valores después de cierto periodo de tiempo, esas y algunas cosas más deberás retirarlas y mencionar cuales son para sustituirlos.

- ¿Y también me entregara las pociones o las preparare yo?

- No, aun no estás preparada para la elaboración de muchas cosas, necesito saber lo que falta para adquirir todos esos ingredientes, solicitar a Sprout las plantas que sean necesarias; y preparar yo mismo las pociones.

- ¿Y porque tiene que ser hoy?

- Tú vives preguntando y postergando las cosas Marie, así no avanzaras en nada.

- No, solo que es poco tiempo y aquí hay muchas cosas, no quisiera equivocarme y tener que hacerlo todo de nuevo.

Él no pronuncio palabra por unos segundos, creo que me dio la razón aunque no lo admitiría, y en eso, alguien lo llamo pero sin tocar la puerta del despacho.

- Profesor Snape.

- Adelante, ¿Qué no sabes que debes llamar antes de gritar Filch?

- Eee... - el rostro de ese hombre mostró gran preocupación - Ss… si Profesor, disculpe pero el Director Dumbledore lo llama a su despacho.

- Bah ¿y qué quiere ahora ese anciano?…

- No lo sé Profesor, solo me pidió que lo llamara a usted y a la Profesora McGonagall.

- En un momento iré con él… vamos vete de aquí. - y Filch salió más rápido de lo que pude imaginar.

- Tú sigue con lo que te pedí, y será mejor que lo hagas con cuidado, hay pociones peligrosas en estos frascos, y podrían hacerte daño, ten cuidado al limpiar, que no se te resbale nada de las manos.

- ¿Limpiar? ¿Todo esto?

- ¿Tienes algún compromiso Marie? - esto lo dijo con sarcasmo y fingiendo duda - te recuerdo que cumplirás con esto por el resto del mes. Y sin magia.

- No padre, no lo olvido, y aunque lo hiciera aquí estoy a diario. - tome un paño de una gaveta y con ayuda de una pequeña escalera me disponía a limpiar primero y después clasificar todo lo que había en ese despacho - Él aun no salía de ahí cuando se me resbaló un frasco de las manos y el contenido se regó por el piso, con el sonido del cristal estrellándose volteó inmediatamente, suspiró enfadado y se cruzó de brazos.

- El contenido de ese frasco es muy peligroso, tienes suerte que sus propiedades ya se agotaron por el tiempo que ha pasado. Baja de ahí y limpia eso de inmediato.

- Si padre.

- Ah… y ten más cuidado.

Como él lo dijo, debía tener más cuidado, ese era su área de trabajo y yo me estaba atreviendo a destruirla, de seguro es lo que pensaba, ese lugar estaba lleno de cosas, él tenía todo ordenado en forma exacta, según su uso y propiedades, aunque no precisamente como lo mencionaban algunos libros, más bien como él había catalogado todo, lo único malo de todo aquello era que no limpiaba el lugar, todo estaba acomodado debidamente, usaba un ingrediente y lo sustituía cuando creía que era necesario, pero el polvo se acumulaba; tardé un par de horas solo en limpiar la parte de los anaqueles, y comenzaba a hacer la lista cuando el regresó, por cierto bastante molesto. Los discursos de Dumbledore, según me decía, eran sin un motivo aparente y parecía que solo tenía el propósito de molestarlo, en esa ocasión, me miraba mientras hacia la lista en cada estante, yo sentía su mirada al anotar en una tablilla cada frasco, planta o ingrediente, y me volvía hacia él, pero fijaba la vista en otra dirección, lo vi pensativo en un par de ocasiones, algo le preocupaba; esa como otras ocasiones, estuve a punto de preguntarle que le ocurría pero por miedo no dije nada, mencionaba otras cosas, hasta que él mismo me habló.

- Marie, ustedes… tú y tu madre ¿viajaban? - esa pregunta me desconcertó, al fin me preguntaba algo de mi madre, tal vez me revelaría algo del pasado y al estar acomodando una poción en el último estante perdí el equilibrio, logré detenerme para no caer, pero la poción se fue al suelo como la anterior.

- Perdón Padre… iba a caer y no pude detenerla. - él se acerco y me ayudó a bajar, negaba con la cabeza.

- Empiezo a perder la paciencia Marie, te he pedido que tengas cuidado, es peligroso lo que hay aquí en este despacho podría matarte a ti, a mí y a todos en este Colegio. Te advierto que la próxima doblaras el tiempo en acomodar no solo las pociones e ingredientes, me ayudarás con las raíces y esas cosas que tanto te desagradan.

- Si tendré cuidado… me decía algo sobre mi madre… - yo estaba muy atenta.

- Si, ¿ustedes viajaban?, es decir, salían a visitar a alguien.

- Ya no teníamos familiares.

- ¿Algún amigo quizás?

- No, a nadie, solo salíamos a los alrededores de la ciudad, nunca salimos lejos, mis compañeras me invitaban en vacaciones, pero no pude ir en ninguna ocasión. - el guardó silencio - ¿Por qué?

- Por nada, sigue con lo que hacías.

Me quedé con esa duda, pero suponía que por la forma en que me preguntó y como lucia algo preocupado, tarde o temprano tocaría de nuevo ese tema.

Continué con esa tarea por un par de días, y después de armar su inventario y desechar aquellas cosas que ya no tenía caso conservar, hizo una nueva lista de todo lo que compondrían los estantes para el inicio de las clases después de navidad. Él compraría lo que faltaba y encargaría el resto con anticipación, organizó de una forma diferente los anaqueles y yo sería quien acomodara de nuevo al tener la mayor parte de lo que había encargado. Me decía que debía aprender lo más que pudiera de memoria como estaba organizado su despacho, algún día podría serme útil, pero - ¿Útil para qué? - pensaba yo.

Bajo algunos pergaminos que se derrumbaron pude ver una vitrina empolvada y sobre ella había algo cubierto con un manto igual de empolvado, como me dijo que limpiara todo, lo descubrí y mi sorpresa fue tal que no pude ocultar mi asombro; era la famosa copa de Quidditch. Él dejo de escribir y me miró, yo estaba sorprendida, sabía que Slytherin había ganado algunos años esa copa, pero nunca me imaginé que estaría en ese lugar, tal vez la tendrían en un lugar a la vista de todos, al menos donde él y los estudiantes pudieran vanagloriarse de su triunfo, lógicamente todos pensábamos que estaba en la Sala Común de Slytherin y no arrumbada entre pergaminos.

- Marie deja de mirar eso y continúa con lo que hacías - me dijo en tono serio tratando de restarle importancia.

- Padre… ¿Es la copa de Quidditch?

- Creo que ya te diste cuenta de eso tu misma.

- ¿Y porque la tiene aquí?

- Soy el jefe de Slytherin y puedo tenerla donde quiera.

- Pensé que estaría en la Sala Común.

- ¿Por qué habría de ser así?

- Para que los estudiantes de Slytherin la vieran.

- Solo sirve para dar puntos a la casa, fuera de eso solo es para arrogantes, torpes y vanidosos, ya estuvo algún tiempo en la Sala Común y eso no benefició a nadie.

- Eso es cierto Padre, sus estudiantes ya son arrogantes, vanidosos y torpes por si solos, si les da la Copa serán peor.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Te han molestado?

- No solo a mí, molestan a todos.

Yo seguía viendo esa copa, pero lo cierto es que si había recibido algunos insultos, de sus estudiantes, a veces bajando esas escaleras interminables en circulo o caminando por las mazmorras rumbo a su despacho a mis espaldas escuchaba cosas acerca de mi origen de mi madre o que no mencionaba si tenía un padre, solo lo decían cuando pasaba, nadie me lo decía de frente, aunque no todos eran iguales, había algunos que no seguían con esos comentarios, alguna ocasión quise acusar a un alumno pero si le mencionaba algo se molestaría tal vez me culparía a mí, no sabía cuál sería su reacción ante eso, tal vez ni siquiera le daría importancia. Me sentí mal por eso, así que mejor cambie de tema.

- Padre ¿Porque le disgustaría tanto que jugara Quidditch si el equipo de su casa ha ganado la copa varios años?

- Slytherin tiene el mejor equipo.

- ¿Y porque para ellos no es una pérdida de tiempo y para mi sí?

- ¡No empieces Marie!, ya sabes lo que pienso y no cambiaré mi punto de vista.

- Está bien, pero ¿Que harán cuando Gryffindor vuelva a ganar la copa? Me han dicho que era de ellos hace años.

- Eso no volverá a ocurrir. - asombrosamente aquello le causo gracia pues lo hizo sonreír.

- ¿Y si lo gana otra casa…?

- Ustedes… o Hufflepuff por favor… - se acercó a mí y de nuevo cubrió la copa - Ya deja de ver esa copa y continua con los frascos vacios ¿no piensas terminar?

- ¿Qué hay de malo en las otras casas Padre? este año jugará Roger Davies, y algunos de mis compañeros dicen que es bueno.

- No deberías decirme eso, técnicamente somos rivales. - Oh si yo se lo había dicho todo, nadie debía saberlo - Descuida poco me interesa quien sea el mejor, ni quien juegue y dudo que tu amigo ese tonto Davies pueda hacer algo contra todo un equipo.

- Pero este año pude ser diferente… - y de nuevo tiré un frasco, aunque esta vez vacio.

- ¡Marie, ya agotaste mi paciencia, sal de aquí y continúa mañana… y recuerda que doblarás el tiempo!

- Pero…

- ¡Nada! ¡Sal de aquí!

- Hasta mañana Padre.

Salí de su despacho, esperaba no toparme con alguno de sus alumnos, ya me empezaban a cansar sus insultos, la próxima vez haría algo, no se lo diría, pero si me defendería, aunque no sabía cómo. Dudaba que él se ocupara de defenderme de alguno de sus alumnos por llamarme "sangre sucia" probablemente sería yo a quien le quitaran puntos.

* * *

><p>Nótese que tampoco Davies le agradó como amigo para Marie... a Severus Snape no se le da gusto.<p>

Ahhh y la Copa es la del campeonato de Quidditch, no la de la Casa (que para orgullo de Severus, también la tiene Slytherin esos años).

**Nos vemos el viernes ^^**


	8. Aprender a defenderse

Hola aquí un experimento, algo diferente a lo que hasta ahora vimos, como lo han leído, todo está desde el punto de vista de Marie, hoy comienza con otro muy distinto.

Mucha atención que es el del otro protagonista y aclarando aquello algo que quedo pendiente cuando Marie llego a Hogwarts, más que nada de su comportamiento con ella (por si alguien tenía la duda).

* * *

><p><strong>Antes, un poco más de cuatro meses<strong>

Ahora que amanece no puedo ver el nuevo día de otra forma más que extraño, diferente, incierto, en apariencia es igual al día de ayer y los anteriores. El sol se asomará más tarde, ahora el clima húmedo y la niebla lo ocultan, el día será igual a los anteriores pero solo en apariencia. Desde la tarde de ayer todo cambió. Hacía años que tenía una vida igual con cada mañana, cada clase, cada tarea, inclusive los alumnos todos han sido iguales desde que recuerdo, enseñar a quienes no quieren aprender, llevar el nombre de Slytherin en alto, tarea fácil, tratar que estos pelmazos retengan algo de conocimiento, eso sí es difícil, esquivar las tonterías de Dumbledore, me he acostumbrado a ello, este lugar, las personas que habitan este Castillo, los recuerdos viven conmigo, y la soledad; aprendí también a vivir así, solo por amor a la materia, a mi cordura. El mundo, que no sabría vivir en el mundo es lo que el anciano piensa… por Dios, claro que lo sabría, pero el mundo me sofoca, me pierde, no hay nada afuera que no me de asco, la inmundicia de la humanidad, el mundo muggle y el mundo mágico también, solo aquí sé quién soy y donde estoy, hasta ayer lo sabía, antes de esa carta.

Recuerdo a Anne, platicábamos en el parque, muy pocas veces, no recuerdo cuantos veranos dos o tres, inclusive el ultimo le conté sobre Lily y mi estupidez, los planes que tenia, no lo apoyaba, ella había perdido a sus padres, hablaba de vivir con un tío paterno, nos vimos algunas veces y solo estuvimos juntos en una ocasión; regresé a Hogwarts y no volví a verla, la última vez que estuve en aquel lugar su familia se la había llevado casi al tiempo en que dejamos de vernos, fue mejor así. Ayer recibí un paquete de cartas de una mujer la Directora de una escuela, me informa sobre la enfermedad de Anne y su muerte, todo este tiempo pensé que estaría en otro País, o que hubiera muerto, jamás creí posible que tratara de comunicarse conmigo, y mucho menos lo que había ocurrido. Me informa sobre una supuesta hija, tiene doce años, estaba con ella y no tiene más familia, quiere que yo me haga cargo de ella, que estudie y que viva aquí conmigo, como una hija.

Maldición, Anne cómo es posible, yo no tengo ninguna hija, eso es simplemente una mentira, algo que ella debió decirle para que… para... ¡Rayos! esto no puede estar sucediendo, esto afecta mi vida, mi mundo, todo lo que soy, lo que hago, lo que pienso, no puedo ser padre de nadie, odio a los mocosos, como voy a dar un ejemplo, si mi mismo padre era un maldito, que puedo yo enseñar más que una materia. No tengo nada que ofrecer, ¿No podía solo enviarla a un colegio de Magia? ¿Porque tiene que estudiar aquí? Podía mandarla a estudiar a Beauxbatons, ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué conmigo? Estaría mejor en cualquier lugar… al viejo pareció hacerle mucha gracia, no dejaré que participe en nada ni meta su nariz en esto, hasta ahora ha tenido todo en sus manos, se la ha pasado molestándome, empujándome hacia una familia y esas cosas, de no ser por Anne, juraría que esto es obra de él.

Debo ir a Londres, al Ministerio y saber si es verdad, sobre el nombre y los apellidos, encontrar algún familiar, alguien con quien pueda vivir, encontrar a alguien antes de… de que sea yo la única opción, simplemente no será así, Yo, como un Padre… Imposible.

**xxxxx**

**Ahora**

Lo bueno de estar en el despacho haciendo limpieza y acomodando pociones era que tenía acceso a todo, bueno a casi todos los lugares que componían esa área, leí un libro sobre pociones muy interesantes, entonces pensé que tal vez si me sería útil estar ahí, no podría sustraer nada en ese momento o mi padre lo notaria, preferí esperar la oportunidad, tal vez preparar una poción para esos groseros que me insultaban, pero primero tenía que pensar bien que hacer, mientras estudiaba para que servía cada cosa que había en ese despacho y como me había extendido el castigo, también sabia donde estaba cada ingrediente en el aula, lo malo que había lugares a los que no me dio acceso, algún hechizo protegía vitrinas y el sótano. El último día de noviembre llevaba el paquete de cartas para que mi padre las enviara a la Profesora Byrne, justo antes de bajar a las mazmorras un chico de Slytherine me interrumpió el paso y se burlaba, esperé un rato viendo a Peregrine Derrick, esa voz era la que predominaba cuando me insultaban. Su compañero Lucian Bole le insistía en irse.

- ¿A dónde vas con eso niña? ¿Le llevas un regalo al Profesor Snape?

- No es tu asunto, déjenme pasar.

- ¡No es tu territorio, estas lejos de tu torre, tienes que pedirnos autorización!

- Y que tal si se la pides tú al Profesor Snape.

- ¡Cállate niña boba!

- Ya déjala… si nos ve Snape nos irá mal - Bole lo empujaba pero Derrick insistía en cubrir el paso.

- Haz caso a tu amigo, si se molesta conmigo le diré quien me impidió el paso.

- ¿Y qué nos hará? ¿Nos quitara puntos acaso?

- Te advierto que me dejes pasar. - eso ya me había cansado bastante, si lo ignoraba de nuevo seguiría así por siempre, no quería armar un escándalo, pero no podía dejar que siguiera burlándose de mi…

- ¿Y si no que? ¡Sangre Sucia!

- ¡Derrick Locomotor! - Lo hice sin pensar y Derrick se movió - Ya puedo pasar sin problema, Gracias Peregrine.

Debí suponer que no se quedaría así sin hacer nada, comenzaba a seguir mi camino cuando escuche un hechizo sin tiempo de responder… ya que seguía mi camino y estaba de espaldas…

- ¡Expuls…

- ¡Protego! - gritó George mientras Fred miraba a Lucian Bole el otro Slytherin. - Muy valiente no Derrick, atacando a una niña. ¡Petrificus Totalus!...

- Mira hermano y son dos contra una. Marie sí que debe ser poderosa para que la ataquen entre varios cobardes.

- ¡Oye Weasley, yo no tuve nada que ver!

- ¡Claro! Solo pasabas por aquí y te detuviste para ver como la atacaba tu amigo - Fred apuntaba a Lucian, cuando escuchamos que alguien se acercó rápidamente.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - era la Profesora McGonagall, y nos había atrapado a todos.

- ¡Profesora McGonagall! ellos estaban molestándome y…

- ¡Finite Incantatem! - Deshizo el hechizo sobre Derrick y nos miro a todos enfurecida. - Ahora si díganme que paso aquí.

- ¡Fue Weasley! El me petrificó - exclamó Derrick.

- ¡Mentiroso! ¡Él atacó a Marie Profesora!

- ¿Qué le hiciste Derrick?

- Nada, no es cierto, ellos empezaron y ella también me lanzó un hechizo.

- ¿Eso es verdad? - ella volteo a mi sorprendida.

- Sí, pero él me estaba molestando.

- ¡Basta! ¡Vamos todos a mi despacho! - rápido buscaba con la mirada a las mazmorras y solo encontró a Filch que ya estaba cerca - Filch, por favor llame al Profesor Snape a mi despacho.

- ¡Ay no! a Él no Profesora… - dije casi en tono de súplica.

- Por obvias razones tiene que enterarse Señorita Barnes, y hacer algo con sus estudiantes - estaba furiosa ni siquiera me miro.

- ¡Yo no hice nada Profesora, no ataqué a nadie! - dijo Lucian y me miraba esperando mi ayuda, y era cierto, él trato de defenderme.

- Es cierto, Profesora solo Derrick me atacó…

- ¡Yo tampoco hice nada! - dijo Fred.

- ¡Silencio! Todos están en esto y todos serán castigados.

En su despacho nos recordó las reglas del Colegio y el uso de la magia, sobre todo el no atacar a los compañeros y el castigo que nos habíamos ganado. Nos preguntó a cada uno lo que había ocurrido y le fuimos explicando, al final todos coincidimos y Derrick aceptó que me insultó. Nos restó puntos a cada uno, fue más considerada con Fred y Lucian, pero los demás si nos llevamos la mayor parte.

- ¡Es una vergüenza!, Ustedes atacándose, y peleando frente a todo el Colegio - fue interrumpida cuando llamaron a la puerta, solo tocaron en una ocasión y ella aun no respondía cuando mi padre entró.

- Me llamo Profesora - pasó a mi lado y me miró contrariado, pero al ver a los Weasley suspiró y me volvió a mirar con enfado - ¿Qué hicieron?

- Profesor Snape, ha ocurrido algo fuera de lo común estos jóvenes se atacaban en los pasillos, se insultaron y lanzaron hechizos frente a todos, comprenderá que merecen un castigo por su conducta, es un mal ejemplo para el resto de los estudiantes.

- Sin duda. - me miró y a sus estudiantes, como preguntándose qué papel jugaban ellos en eso - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Están heridos?

- No, afortunadamente llegué antes de que pudiera ocurrir algo más, el Director y varios Profesores fueron llamados por el Ministerio, así que creo debemos arreglar este problema ahora.

Ella le explicaba de acuerdo a lo que habíamos dicho unos minutos antes, y el nos miraba serio a todos, estábamos en problemas al menos yo lo estaba, al final estaba enfadado y nos lo hacía notar con la mirada sobre todo a Derrick y a mí. Acordaron dejar solo el castigo de los puntos a Fred y Lucian, por lo que los dejaron marcharse.

- Bien, ustedes tres serán castigados - La Profesora McGonagall y mi padre salieron un momento del aula y regresaron para informarnos del castigo.

- Les informaremos a sus padres, ellos tomaran medidas fuera de la escuela, El profesor Snape se encargará de usted Señor Derrick, Señor Weasley puede irse, ya lo veré más tarde por aquí. - George salió suspirando y haciendo señales de que me esperaban afuera.

- ¡Weasley, termine de retirarse! - dijo mi padre enojado y George se retiró de inmediato - ¡Derrick, a mi despacho! ¡Ahora!

- Si… profesor. - Derrick se veía terrible, parecía que estaba condenado y él era su verdugo.

- Profesor… - Yo me levanté para ir con ellos, seguramente me castigaría junto a su alumno.

- Marie, en ausencia del Profesor Flitwick yo me haré cargo de ti, tú te quedaras aquí conmigo - me dijo la profesora McGonagall cruzada de brazos.

La Profesora salió después que mi padre y Derrick, un instante después entró él de nuevo, no se veía tan enojado, pero si estaba serio, ya estaba enterado y nada podía hacer, solo soportar otro regaño y un castigo más a la lista.

- ¿Qué ocurre contigo, porque hiciste eso?

- Yo no hice nada, él empezó.

- Hiciste un hechizo y tu "amigos" lo atacaron.

- Solo me defendieron, Derrick me iba a atacar con un Expulso y ellos solo lo detuvieron…

- ¿Y qué hacían ellos ahí?

- No lo sé, yo iba a su despacho y sus estudiantes me impedían el paso, me estaban molestando ya escucho a la Profesora.

- No es motivo para atacar, tú iniciaste esa pelea.

- Padre, usted siempre me dice que no deje que me molesten, los alumnos de Slytherin me molestan todo el tiempo, cuando voy a su despacho y en los pasillos, pero como son tan cobardes, siempre lo hacen a mi espalda y cuando estoy sola. ¿Qué debo hacer?

- Debiste decirme… ¿o no me has escuchado? No puedes actuar como tus amigos salvajes de Gryffindor, se supone que ustedes no son así - se veía enfadado pero sabía que no tardaría mucho en enojarse más - Te he dicho varias veces que el hecho de ser hija mía no te da ningún privilegio en este Colegio, ¿No he sido claro? ¿No me has entendido? ¿En qué forma quieres que te lo explique? - Si ahí estaba con su tono fuerte e irónico - ¡Si rompes una regla serás castigada igual que cualquier otro alumno y no hare nada para impedirlo! ¡Entiéndelo Marie! La próxima vez, si alguien te molesta me informas primero.

- Y que haría, me castigaría a mí o a ellos, ese Derrick ya era una molestia Padre, y seguramente será peor ahora.

- Yo me encargaré de Derrick no volverá a molestarte… y no quiero que te metas en problemas de nuevo, ¿entendido?

- Y como le voy a informar si me molestan, no hay privilegios y no puedo ir con usted cada vez que alguien me diga algo.

- Tu puedes defenderte sola, solo si alguien como Derrick intenta hacerte algo me informaras.

- Si Padre… yo ehh… quisiera…

- ¿Qué quieres? Siempre quieres algo, cuando me respondes así.

- Tengo las cartas para la Profesora Byrne. - solo tomó el paquete y salió del despacho.

Ese día lo pase en el despacho de McGonagall, mas tarde se unió George y bromeaba sobre el castigo.

- ¿Marie cuantos profesores te faltan de castigo? - decía él en voz baja.

- ¡Ya basta! - eso me hacia algo de gracia pero no podía reír, la profesora estaba al frente y se molestaría.

- Yo puedo llevar tu horario de castigos, de aquí te toca tu castigo en la mazmorra con Snape y más tarde con el profesor Flitwick, claro cuando regrese.

- ¡Cállate o nos ira peor!

- Menos mal que el partido de Ravenclaw ya pasó o te habrían castigado aquí… claro que no te habrías perdido de gran cosa.

- ¡Silencio Señor Weasley!

Al retirarse George la Profesora me llamó.

- Marie, en unos días tomaré la lista de los alumnos que se quedaran en el Colegio para Navidad, tu Padre me informó que pasaran aquí esos días.

- Si supongo, no creo que quiera viajar o celebrar algo.

- ¿Porque dices eso? ¿No hicieron planes?

- Profesora, a él no le importa nada de mí, ni lo que haga.

- Eso no es verdad debe ser lo que tu supones solamente.

- Usted lo vio, no le importó lo que sus estudiantes me decían.

- Eso es lo que tú crees, aquí se mostró como un Profesor y como autoridad de Slytherin, contigo será diferente. - ella acomodaba sus lentes y leía algunos pergaminos en su escritorio.

- No, no es diferente, es insensible y más bien creo que aquí se mostro mejor de lo que es conmigo.

- Es un hombre serio, no es posible que tome las cosas a la ligera. - dejó lo que hacía y se volvió hacia mí, ella me ponía atención en lo que le decía.

- No, él es… es… él no me quiere en su vida, sería mejor que mi madre me hubiera dejado donde estaba. No sé porque él es así.

- Solo está confundido, no sabía de ti hasta hace poco tiempo. Y no es fácil ser padre, eso te lo aseguro.

- Pero parece que no le agrado, siempre trata de encontrar errores en todo lo que hago, me prohíbe cosas y nunca está contento. No quería que tuviera amigos ni aquí ni fuera de esta escuela, no deja que mis amigas me escriban ni puedo contestarles directamente.

- Así son los padres Marie, el mío era muy estricto, tampoco toleraba errores, mira yo también soy una persona exigente.

- Yo no lo conocía, pero si a los padres de mis compañeras y aquí también, lo alumnos no tienen padres como él… y Usted no es así…

- Es un hombre serio y de carácter difícil, pero no es malo.

- A veces creo que está bien y me permite ayudarle en alguna poción, o en su despacho, me da sugerencias para la materia, pero cuando se trata de tener amigos, me condiciona para que pueda seguir hablando con ellos, no me cree si tengo algún problema como ahora piensa que yo lo inicié, de hecho no le gusta nadie de esta escuela y yo creo que del mundo.

- Te repito que así son los padres. ¿Y tú que has hecho?

- ¿Yo? No entiendo.

- Si, has observado sus errores y como se comporta contigo, sus limitaciones y hasta su trabajo como tu profesor, pero, y tú Marie ¿Te has acercado a él? ¿Sabe lo que me estás diciendo? Lo que te decía Derrick en los pasillos, o lo que me mencionas sobre las cartas.

- Supongo que sí, a Derrick se lo llevo a su despacho y él mismo fue quién prohibió los mensajes.

- Supones Marie, no lo sabes, deberías preguntarle. Tu también deberías poner de tu parte, no haces más que temerle y tratar de obedecerlo, pero no te acercas a él, así no lo conocerás nunca.

- Profesora, no creo que me deje acercarme.

- No será fácil, pero puedes intentarlo o darte por vencida desde ahora.

* * *

><p>Ahora continué con un experimento, incluí como se dieron cuenta, algo de lo que pensaba Severus al enterarse que tenía una hija, no siempre aparecerá, pero díganme si quieren verlo o seguimos sin él directamente y su punto de vista.<p>

Aquí trate de reflejar como era él, al menos lo que creo en esta versión, y como se sentía con esa vida, y a la vez el "temor" a algo nuevo, como es una persona que estará en tu vida desde ahora y para siempre.

En el otro portal les agrado la idea, así que continuare en ocasiones con él, claro a menos que no sea de su agrado, pero yo creo que si lo será.

**Como siempre les agradezco su tiempo y lectura :D**


	9. Navidad

Hola a todos, me he demorado en este capítulo, el trabajo y el tiempo me retrasaron, Gracias a **M4ri4n4** y **Ultravioleeta** por sus comentarios, me emociona que les guste la historia.

Ahora seguimos sin Severus, no preocupéis que ya volverá en algún capitulo. Sé que a veces parece cruel, pero no lo veo como un padre consentidor y cariñoso así tan rápido, ya cambiara un poco, no esperemos milagros así de la noche a la mañana.

* * *

><p>Pasaron algunos días después del incidente con los chicos de Slytherin y pude darme cuenta que ya no me molestaban como antes, solo algunas chicas hablaban bajo cuando yo pasaba a su lado, nadie me gritaba cosas ni me tapaban el paso, inclusive Derrick no me molestó de nuevo, como mi padre lo dijo, parecía que el regaño y castigo impuesto había sido tan terrible que no habló nada conmigo, yo esperaba que quisiera retarme de nuevo o tomar venganza, pero, ni siquiera me miraba y si lo hacía era como si me ignorara; pensé que así era mejor, después de todo el castigo que tuviera lo tenía merecido.<p>

Después de largos discursos y advertencias sobre los Weasley y su mala influencia al fin tome el valor para preguntarle sobre Derrick y los estudiantes de su casa. Aproveche mientras calificaba algunos exámenes y trabajos, como siempre casi adivinando las notas antes de leerlos. Y yo terminaba un libro raro que no acababa de entender del todo.

- Padre ¿Que castigo le impuso a Peregrine? - le pregunté esperando lógicamente que se negara a contestarme.

- No creo que eso sea importante para ti. - me respondió sin mirar, mientras seguía con su trabajo.

- No es importante - pero tenía curiosidad, así que insistí - Solo quería saber.

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? - y ahora si me miro - ¿Él o alguien más te han dicho algo de nuevo?

- No nadie me ha molestado, pero es extraño.

- No te entiendo, te quejas por que te molestan y ahora los extrañas.

- No los extraño. Solo que me parece raro que si antes me molestaban ahora no me dicen nada, son sus alumnos y los conoce, no se quedan tan tranquilos cuando alguien los pone en su lugar no respetan a nadie

- ¿Eso es lo que crees? Que no respetan a nadie.

- No todos, algunos prepotentes no lo hacen.

- Ya pensaste ¿Que tal vez si respeten y obedezcan al Jefe de su Casa?

- Bueno si, pero…

- ¡Basta de tonterías y continúa con la lectura!

- Ya terminé, ya leí todo el Herbario Astrológico. - dejo de leer y volteo a verme sorprendido, pero una sombra de duda se veía en su cara.

- Terminaste - se acerco a mí y tomo el libro - Dime Marie ¿Que me puedes decir de las anotaciones de Culpeper?

- Emm… Él, Culpeper… Nicholas… él escribió el libro, y…

- ¿Lo leíste o no?

- Sí, pero no lo entendí todo, la herbolaria, y la astronomía es como en los libros pero la parte de la medicina y los planetas es confusa.

- Entonces no sirvió de nada, es tiempo perdido si no lo comprendes. - regresó a su escritorio, suspiró molesto y hojeando el viejo libro me llamó con un movimiento - Acércate.

- ¿Si? - el revisaba algunas páginas, se detenía y mencionaba algunos autores.

- Mira Marie, cuando lees algo debes comprenderlo, si no lo entiendes, investigas.

Yo estaba aterrada, debí estar pálida como una hoja, acababa de decirle que no entendí lo que me pidió que leyera días atrás y eso era como no poner atención en su clase. En otro momento eso sería motivo suficiente para un castigo, una tarea extra o un comentario sarcástico de su parte, pero en ese ahora la sorprendida era yo, lejos de hacer eso, comenzó a buscar entre estantes cinco o seis pequeños libros los cuales puso sobre el que recién terminaba de leer.

- Con esto será suficiente, vuelve a leerlo y si tienes problemas en estos libros puedes entender.

- ¿Tengo que leerlos todos?

- Depende lo que no comprendas, lee lo que necesites conforme tengas dudas no hasta el final como ahora.

- Padre así no voy a terminar en mucho tiempo.

- De eso se trata, que tardes, pero sepas de lo que trata no de leer y olvidarlo todo.

- ¿Y debo hacerlo ahora? aquí ya hace mucho frio.

- Pues entonces ve a tu Sala Común, a tu habitación o donde sea.

- Si, ya me voy - tome el resto de los libros y los puse con otros más de las clases, pero casi al dar vuelta insistí- Entonces, ¿No me dirá lo que paso con Derrick?

- Marie, ya te dije que no, anda sal de aquí.

- Pero…

- ¡Te he dicho que salgas Ahora!

Si, salí de ahí, como lo pidió, no entendía porque tenía que leer libros raros como ese, pero lo dejaría para después. Ahora tenía que ir al comedor eran los últimos días antes de que los chicos partieran a su casa en Navidad. Los chicos Weasley irían con sus familias y Kitty estaría de viaje con sus padres, solo algunos alumnos se quedaban en esos días y quería aprovechar lo más posible estar con mis amigos antes de que se fueran.

La noche anterior a que partieran la Profesora McGonagall habló conmigo me pidió que fuera a su despacho y vi que tenía un baúl con objetos personales, me sorprendí al ver que ella también se retiraría de Hogwarts para Navidad, me había llamado para despedirse, pues al siguiente día estaría muy ocupada con los alumnos y el abordaje del tren.

- Profesora, ¿Donde pasara la Navidad?

- En casa, por supuesto -ella hablaba conmigo mientras acomodaba una capa en el baúl desgastado.

- ¿Vive en Londres?

- No, al Norte, mi familia tiene una casa en York un pueblo medieval muy bello.

- ¿Cómo es por allá? - al escucharme cerro el baúl con su varita y se recargó en el.

- Es un pueblo tipo medieval con calles estrechas y pequeñas casas y negocios, ahora es frio, no hay mucha nieve pero en primavera las personas tienen flores afuera de sus casas, hay un bonito mercado y la gente es muy alegre, no hay problema si eres mago o muggle, nos confunden con turistas, es parecido a Hogesmeade un lugar muy bello en realidad, Tú y tu padre deberían ir algún día.

- Si, tal vez - pensaba lo difícil que eso podía ser tomando en cuenta a mi padre - No creí que tuviera familia fuera de aquí.

- Claro que la tengo Marie, solo que este lugar exige mucho tiempo, y las distancias complican el salir de visita. Este año ha sido muy pacifico, y los estudiantes que se quedan no causarán problemas, por eso puedo ausentarme algunos días.

- No estando los Gemelos podrá irse tranquila.

- ¡Vaya! Lo admites - me miro sorprendida y sonriendo - No son malos, pero son muy inquietos y a veces causan muchos problemas; son pocos los alumnos que se quedan este año y sin los chicos Weasley este sitio estará más que tranquilo.

- Más bien aburrido…

- Marie, no tienes porque pensar eso. Pueden salir del Colegio.

- He pasado estos meses aquí con él y no creo que le guste salir a pasear, mucho menos que lo vean conmigo, ya lo dijo una vez.

- Tienes aquí a tu padre, algunos estudiantes se quedaran solos, deberías verlo en esa forma. ¿Ya pensante lo que te dije sobre acercarte a él?

- Sí, pero no es fácil, aparte de los exámenes, las pociones, los libros y los regaños no hay algo de lo que pueda hablar con él.

- Solo piénsalo, no ahora, espera un poco.

- Lo intentaré Profesora

- Bien ya basta de esas cosas, mañana me retiro… Pues espero que pases felices días niña.

- Yo también le deseo felices fiestas.

- Te traeré algunas cosas a mi regreso, si ustedes salen del Colegio pueden ir a Hogsmeade.

- Eso depende de él.

Al día siguiente, en el Comedor, me despedía a los chicos Weasley se iban a su hogar en Navidad, todos iba a con sus familias, se veían tan contentos que a mí también me daba alegría por ellos, a su regreso me contrarían como fue la Navidad en casa, sobre sus padres, obsequios y la ciudad, los gemelos hablaban sobre peleas entre nieve con sus hermanos y sobre proteger a su hermana pequeña, ahora tenían un baúl cada uno pero con calcas de equipos y con envolturas de dulces en las tapas.

- Marie prométenos que te portaras bien estos días sin nosotros.

- Hermano no le pidas eso ¡No hagas caso a George! Tú te quedas representándonos.

- ¡Claro que no! Si pasa algo sin ustedes de inmediato me culparan.

- Si, ahora eres la revoltosa del Colegio como ahora los Slytherin te temen…

- Su rostro debería estar en carteles de Peligro… imagínate hermano, podemos ir a donde deseemos y nadie nos hará nada acompañados por Marie.

- ¡Basta! ¡Ustedes son imposibles! - les dijo Kitty riendo y dando un golpe a Fred.

- Algunos problemas que tengo son gracias a ustedes.

- Ya cuéntanos que les hizo Snape para que nadie te diga nada o quiera tomar venganza.

- No sé, se supone que el resto de Slytherin no sabe nada.

- Emm ¡Que extraño!… ¿crees que los haya hechizado? ¿Tú qué dices George?

- ¡A su rebaño de ovejas negras, nunca!

- ¡Hey ya es hora de irnos chicos! - les indico Percy con su baúl impecable a su lado - Marie cuídate, y no hagas caso a lo que te digan estos dos.

- Descuida Percy.

- Bien Marie, te mandaremos un regalo y nos vernos pronto. - los dos me abrazaron al mismo tiempo bromeando como siempre - ¡Felices días! Te esperamos Kitty.

- Bien amiga me voy, también recibirás mi correo no creas que me olvido de ti, ¿estarás bien?

- Si, son varios los que se quedan y compartiré la habitación con una chica de tercer que se quedara también.

- ¡Felices fiestas Marie!

- Adiós.

La víspera de Navidad el Gran Salón estaba adornado solo como en las calles y plazas principales de Londres había visto, ese lugar tan sombrío que era el castillo a pesar de que éramos pocos los alumnos tenía un ambiente cálido y acogedor, no sabía si era por los arreglos, los coros dirigidos por el Profesor Flitwick, por lo que se preparaba en la cocina, por los dulces o los chicos sin la presión de las clases. Pocos alumnos de cada casa se quedaron conmigo, y no nos sentamos sin importar el orden de las casas, excepto los de Slytherin, e llamo la atención que entre los chicos de Slytherin estaba Lucian Bole, que a diferencia de los otros de su Casa el si me miraba de vez en cuando, estaba algo distraído y no compartía mucho con sus compañeros.

Ya tarde después de la Cena mis compañeros de Casa y otros más de Gryffindor y Hupplepuff se acercaron, y nos deseábamos Feliz Navidad, después de esto todos juntos me abrazaron, cantaban y reían, hacían un alboroto que no paso desapercibido por mi padre, después de un minuto se acercó, fue suficiente para que la mayoría saliera con rumbo contrario.

- Ya es tarde debes irte a dormir como los demás.

- Si lo haré padre, solo un minuto más.

- ¿Qué les ocurre? ¿Porque hacían tanto escándalo?

- Lo que ocurre es que mañana es mi cumpleaños y me felicitaban.

- ¿Por eso gritaban?

- Si por eso, ¿No lo sabía? - pensé que contestaría que no y que no le importaba.

- Si me lo dijo tu Directora.

- ¿Y no me dará algún obsequio?

- Ya lo hice…

- ¿Cómo dice?

- El libro.

- ¿Qué libro?

- El Herbario Astrológico, es un libro muy valioso.

- Ehh… Gracias.

- Hasta mañana y que pases feliz Navidad - se marchó tranquilamente.

Tenía ganas de gritar, que rayos me importaba a mí un libro en ese momento, como se le ocurría, que tipo de regalo era ese, ni siquiera de cumpleaños mucho menos de Navidad, prefería que no hubiese dicho nada.

* * *

><p>La idea del regalo era otra pero Gracias Lisscandy por aclararme la situación y el momento<p>

Recordé un fic donde mencionaban las diferencias entre las casas de Hogwarts. En especial de Slytherin suponían que siendo alumnos de la misma casa que Severus un alumno bien podía decirle "regáleme unos 100 puntos para Navidad" y como Marie es su hija tambien podia pedirle un regalo como ese... estuve tentada en agregarlo pero… creo que eso hubiera sido algo bastante arriesgado. ^^

Ya solo falta un capitulo para ir a la par del otro portal, me estoy tardando mucho en continuar, espero poder hacerlo… y no tardar tanto.

Ohhhh hoy es el estreno de la última película, debo admitir que me siento nostálgica por ser la última vez que vernos al fabuloso Alan Rickman personificando al Profesor de Pociones, pero pues así es la vida son etapas y pues fue divertido y hermoso mientras duro.

**Saludos y gracias por leer.**


	10. Platica Cobarde  Parte 1

Hola a todas y todos, si hay algún chico por aquí. Pues bien, hemos llegado al capítulo más reciente, ya ambos portales están igual, vergonzosamente debo decirlo no avance casi nada… el tiempo no me lo ha permitido. Y desde ahora avanzaremos len-ta-men-te, he prometido avanzar más rápido pero no ha sido lo que yo quisiera.

Quiero dedicar este y el siguiente capítulo a **todas**, si a todas las fans de **Severus Snape**, a todas esas mujeres que este fin de semana pasado y el que sigue… y los que sigan, fueron y serán mordidas por Nagini, creo que no me equivoco al mencionar que fue un sentimiento terrible el que pasamos al ver esas escenas y estoy segura que a nadie le agrado verdad, casi sentir en carne propia la mordida de ese monstruo… así que por ustedes niñas viudas de Snape.

**Ultravioleta.- **Aqui veras parte de lo que me mencionabas le hizo ver McGonagall

**Kanna White.- **Si seria muy sospechoso lo de los puntos, por eso no lo inclui, y si hay quienes ya tienen la duda, en este capi puedes ver la reacción de algunos, pero como te comenté, si yo estuviera en Slytherin y Severus fuera el jefe de mi casa, no me atreveria a preguntarle porque motivo trata de tal forma a un alumno. con puntos o sin puntos. y si estuviera en otra casa... menos.

* * *

><p>No imaginé que mi padre estuviera enterado de la fecha de mi nacimiento, por lo tanto no esperaba ningún obsequio por mi cumpleaños; pero era Navidad, creía que al menos me entregaría algo pequeño o significativo, nunca pensé en algo como un libro, mucho menos uno tan extraño como ese ya que según lo dijo el mismo, era un texto más avanzado de lo que yo podía entender. Supuse que solo me lo dijo porque no pensó en nada más y realmente lo había olvidado.<p>

- ¿Cómo se le ocurre? - pensaba confundida, solo me senté un momento de nuevo en el Comedor.

- Debe ser una broma… pero, el no hace bromas, bueno un hombre como él no celebra nada por lo que veo. O tal vez le dio vergüenza.

Trataba de encontrar la respuesta, quería pensar que era un momento de esos en que con sus ironías me hacía perder la concentración y lograba su objetivo cualquiera que fuera, hacerme confesar algo o descubrir algún intento de mentira. En escasos minutos el Salón se quedó vacío o eso creí y continué casi pensando en voz alta.

- Pues no dejaré que vea que me molesta… aparte, es una ganancia pudo ser que no me diera nada, mañana le agradeceré por su obsequio.

- ¿De quién hablas? -dijo Lucian Bole detrás de mí.

- Ahh me asustaste ¿Qué haces aquí?- Me preocupo lo que hubiera escuchado.

- Lo mismo que tu, cenaba y ahora me voy… hablabas de agradecer algo.

- Oye no es algo que te interese -trate de que se fuera - ¿Qué haces aquí hablando conmigo? si te ven tus compañeros puede que no te dejen entrar a la sala común.

- No, ellos ya se fueron a dormir. - dijo eso y dando un salto tomo asiento frente a mí.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Nada, Solo me siento aquí.

- ¿En esta mesa? - ¿Que le pasaba a ese chico? Por lo general los Slytherin no hablaban por gusto con otros que no fueran de su casa y conmigo menos. - Ya dime qué quieres.

- Muy bien, ¿Qué paso con Peregrine? ¿Qué le hizo el profesor Snape?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Esta extraño desde el día del castigo…

- ¿Y yo como voy a saber? Él es tu amigo debiste preguntarle

- Lo hice y no me dijo nada, solo dijo que lo habían puesto a limpiar calderos y otras cosas del almacén del Profesor. Pero tú sabes bien que Derrick no es de los que olvidan algo, y es muy extraño que así de un día para otro ya no quiera hablar contigo. Tú vas a su despacho, ¿no sabes nada?

- ¿Y porque no le preguntas al Profesor Snape? Él debe saber bien lo que le dijo.

- No estoy loco, si hago eso me puede ir mal, él es muy estricto y no permite esas cosas.

- ¿Y si permite que molesten a otros estudiantes? Lucian, yo no sé qué pasa ni como los dirige a ustedes, sus castigos o lo que él piense, solo voy a tomar clases, y lo que sea el castigo ya lo tenía bien merecido - me levanté y me disponía a retirarme - ya no quiero hablar de eso… Adiós.

- Marie, espera - también se levantó y saltando de nuevo la mesa caminó por donde yo iba.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Yo no estaba de acuerdo en que te molestara Derrick, tú viste como trate de impedirlo, y luego llegaron los Weasley y la profesora McGonagall.

- Sí, pero antes me iba a atacar ¿recuerdas? Y ya olvídalo ya no quiero hablar de eso, nos metimos todos en problemas también a mi me castigaron.

Ya avanzaba afuera del Gran Salón, el lugar seguía igual con su decoración de Navidad, pero ahora sin estudiantes se veía solo y triste, poco a poco la iluminación disminuía, pues solo éramos nosotros dos quienes estábamos todavía, cruzaba entre esas largas mesas a la salida y el chico volvió a llamarme; me detuve un momento solo para mirarlo y también salía ya del lugar.

- Marie, ¿Porque estás aquí en estos días? - lo escuché pero seguí mi camino, No entendía porque me preguntaba eso, debía ser una trampa.

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

- Solo quería saber…

- ¿Y después contarlo a tus amigos y molestarme?

- Ayy eres muy desconfiada, Yo no molesto a nadie ¿Porque dices eso? - Nos detuvimos nuevamente, estábamos en el Vestíbulo, el frio era intenso en ese lugar tan grande y sin estudiantes, yo conteste rápido.

- Porque eres Slytherin y ustedes a veces son muy molestos.

- Oye yo estoy en Slytherin porque ahí me mando el Sombrero.

- Y tus padres deben estar muy contentos por eso…

- Algo, pero a mí me daba igual el resto de las casas.

- ¿Y qué haces tú aquí? - cambié el tema aunque era verdad, el no seguía mucho a sus compañeros y la mayor parte del tiempo estaba solo.

- Mis padres fueron a América a visitar a mi Abuelo, si los acompañaba no regresaría a tiempo para las clases - apenas contestó cuando, sin hacer ningún ruido detrás de nosotros estaba mi padre.

- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

- Profesor, nosotros… nada - contestó Lucian muy nervioso.

- Odio interrumpir su conversación pero ya es tarde y no deberían seguir en este lugar.

- Yo ya me iba profesor - le dije y al dar solo un paso me detuvo del brazo.

- Espera… - Señaló la entrada de la escalera y se dirigió a Lucian - ¡Retírate a tu habitación de inmediato!

- Si Profesor - solo tomo un instante para que tomara su camino y sin protesta alguna.

- Yo no hice nada padre, Yo ya me iba y él me detuvo. - le dije en voz baja.

- No te voy a castigar, tengo un paquete que te enviaron.

- ¿Puede entregármelo? - Le pregunté emocionada, debía ser de mis antiguas compañeras.

- Será mañana, ya es muy tarde.

Yo quería esas cartas, pero sabía que se molestaría si seguía pidiéndolas y al final no me entregaría nada, solo me miró fijamente esperando que le insistiera, preferí hacer lo que él decía, entonces me despedí de él y me retiré a la habitación de mi compañera del tercer año.

Al llegar a la habitación Penélope ya estaba en la cama, por lo que solo me dio las buenas noches y se durmió prácticamente de inmediato. Esa noche pensé que era la primera que pasaba sin mi madre y a la vez la primera que pasaba con él. Recordé todo lo que había cambiado mi vida en esos meses y el lugar donde estaba, mi vida era muy distinta a como la pude imaginar alguna vez y cada día era diferente, no sabía ahora mismo lo que sería de mi, de nosotros dos al terminar la escuela.

Nunca me lo había preguntado, ¿Qué cosa haría yo al salir de Hogwarts? Aun faltaban años, pero ¿Donde viviría? ¿Él tendría una casa cerca del Colegio? ¿Me visitaría o me permitiría visitarlo? Eso me dio algo de miedo y preferí no pensar en eso al menos por esa noche.

La mañana llegó rápido, me desperté con las voces de algunas chicas en la habitación, Penélope y otras chicas de Hupplepuff y Gryffindor abrían regalos.

- ¡Despierta Marie! ¡Es Navidad!

- Es tu cumpleaños… ¡Tienes regalos!

- Deben ser de Penélope - les dije casi dormida, pero una de ellas fue por mí y me mostró una caja.

- Pues aquí dice Marie R. Barnes. - con esas palabras desperté por completo.

- Por acá hay otros, pero si no los quieres - Penélope me miraba sonriendo y mostrando un par de regalos.

- ¡Si son míos! - salté de la cama para ver lo que contenían esos paquetes.

- ¡Ábrelos! ¿Quién te los envió?

Tome el paquete más grande que era el que todas querían que abriera primero, era de la Profesora McGonagall. Leí la nota de felicitación aunque no les importó mucho querían ver el contenido.

- ¿Qué es? ¿Son zapatos?

- ¡Vamos Penélope! ¡Qué falta de imaginación! ¿Cómo van a ser zapatos? ¡Dinos que es Marie!

- Es un estuche… bueno son dos. - les mostré y los abrimos de inmediato

- Ohh es un estuche de cepillos y espejo, mi madre tiene uno así.

- ¿Y el estuche pequeño?

- Son horquillas para el pelo.

- ¡Vaya McGonagall si te quiere! ¡Son muy bonitas!

- Y los demás…

Otro regalo era de Kitty, un broche de plata tipo sujetador para ropa o las túnicas, era en forma circular y simulando un par de pequeñas alas. El último paquete era de los Chicos Weasley y su madre. La señora Weasley enviaba una caja de galletas y una bufanda chocolate que debió ser tejida por ella misma; aparentemente el otro regalo también lo enviaba ella pero con la nota de los chicos. "Cada quien te envía uno"

- ¿Cada quien qué?

- ¡Son guantes!

- Si, uno cada gemelo, de esos dos se puede esperar cualquier cosa.

- ¿Entonces te envía un guante Fred y el otro George?

- Yo creo que si - les dije y me probaba los guantes del mismo color que la bufanda.

- ¡Están muy bonitos, agradece que no te enviaron bombas fétidas o algo que pintara la habitación de colores!

- ¡Vamos a desayunar!

- Si, acompáñanos Marie.

- Si, yo las alcanzo en un rato, me arreglo y bajo con ustedes. - quería ir primero con mi padre por las cartas.

Baje a su despacho aun era temprano, pero sabía que estaría despierto ya, bajaba con cuidado de no caer, aquellas parecían no terminar y con el clima frio daba la impresión de ser resbalosas con la humedad del ambiente, si caía me iría hasta el final de ellas. Al tocar la puerta no respondía, fue después de un minuto que abrió y me permitió pasar de nuevo a su despacho.

- ¡Espera aquí! estoy por terminar una poción que me pidió Pomfrey, solo unos minutos, no puedo demorarme más.

- Padre, solo vine por las cartas, sería posible que me las entregue, aquí hace mucho frio.

- No puedo, estoy vigilando un último ingrediente, tendrás que esperar.

- Está bien, lo esperare - espere un par de minutos, pero el frio era intenso así que lo seguí al Salón donde estaba.

- Marie, te dije que te quedaras en el despacho - me dijo sin siquiera mirarme - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Allá hace mucho frio, ¿me puedo quedar aquí mientras termina?

- Aquí es peligroso, es mejor que vuelvas después.

- No, mejor lo espero. - me miró directamente y suspiró.

- No te entiendo, siempre quieres algo, te lamentas, y después te contradices.

- Pero…

- No digas nada, ¡Ve a mi habitación allá hay una chimenea!

Con un simple movimiento de varita y un hechizo abrió las puertas y al entrar a la habitación también el fuego de la chimenea se encendió.

- Siéntate en la estancia y no toques nada.

- Si, como diga - le dije pero en voz muy baja.

Nunca había entrado a su habitación y sentí curiosidad, antes de hacer lo que él me dijo, observaba aquella chimenea el labrado y los muros interiores de madera, aquella habitación no podía ser de nadie más que él, muebles clásicos y sobrios, ya iba directamente a un enorme librero empotrado con un tipo de puerta a un vestidor, quería ver qué había detrás, cuando de nuevo me sorprendió, ya estaba en la habitación.

- ¡Dije que no tocaras nada, siéntate y espérame!

- Disculpe padre - Esperé varios minutos como él lo dijo, ahora si me quede en ese sillón donde me pidió que lo esperara.

- Así está mejor - tendió el brazo y me entregó el paquete de cartas. - aquí tienes, llegó ayer antes de la cena.

- Gracias - me disponía a retirarme, pero no terminó la conversación.

- Anoche, vi que hablabas con Lucian Bole.

- Le repito que no fue mi culpa, el me llamó.

- No estoy culpándote de nada, pero, no se suponía que no te llevabas con ellos. Y ahora te veo muy tranquila conversando con él.

- No somos amigos, Yo ya me retiraba cuando me contaba el porqué pasa aquí las vacaciones.

- Ya veo - tomó asiento también en un sillón igual al que yo ocupaba - algunos de tus compañeros tienen que quedarse aquí solos.

- Sí, eso me han dicho - esperaba que me pidiera salir de ahí como acostumbraba sacarme del despacho.

- Entonces… cumples trece años ¿cierto?

- Si. - él tomo un semblante algo relajado y después un intento de sonrisa

- ¿Qué te pareció el libro?

- Me gustó mucho padre - definitivamente tenía que hacer su clásico comentario, pero había decido fingir que estaba fascinada. - le agradezco mucho.

- No olvido que no lo comprendiste en su totalidad, espero que lo leas de nuevo y esta vez me puedas explicar lo que te pedí.

- Lo haré… ¿puedo retirarme?

- Veo que tienes prisa por salir de aquí, normalmente soy yo quien te pide que te vayas.

- Quisiera leer las cartas ahora mismo.

- Si como sea… Marie, antes de iniciar las clases, tenemos que ir al Ministerio.

- ¿Nosotros? ¿Usted y yo? ¿Por qué Padre?

- Yo te avisaré en unos días más, no es por gusto créelo.

- ¿Y porque no voy con alguien más? Si no quiere acompañarme.

- Preferiría que fueras con Minerva, pero no está en el Colegio y Dumbledore…No quiero que se meta en esto también.

Desde el inicio del año me había dado cuenta de su renuencia hacia que el Director estuviera al tanto de la relación que teníamos, no trataba de informarle ni de cumplir con las peticiones que le hacía de cómo llevarse conmigo; con la Profesora McGonagall era distinto, confiaba en su discreción y sobre todo que no le perseguía con consejos y sugerencias, mantenía la distancia entre nosotros y el respeto, solo a mi me aconsejó que me acercara a él, o al menos que lo intentara.

Recordé esas palabras, debía intentarlo al menos, siempre había algo de por medio, el tiempo, las clases, los alumnos, ese era el momento indicado. Él estaba a punto de levantarse del sillón, supe que esa era una valiosa oportunidad para hablar con él, después sería mucho más difícil, y entonces me arme de valor.

- Padre, quisiera… preguntarle algo.

- ¿Qué no te ibas ya?

- Quisiera hablar con usted.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Son varias cosas…

- Dime. - de nuevo tomo asiento.

- Emm… es difícil. No sé

- Marie, quieres hablar conmigo, pero no sabes sobre qué. Hace un momento querías salir de aquí y leer lo que te enviaron. ¿Hiciste algo?

- No, no hice nada; desde que llegue a Hogwarts tengo preguntas que hacerle y…

- Continua.

- Quisiera saber más de Usted.

- ¿De mi? por favor, no digas tonterías, no hay nada que quieras saber de mi.

- Si quiero saber.

- ¿Qué acaso tu madre no te dijo quién era?

- Solo me dijo que era Profesor en Hogwarts, muy pocas cosas, casi nada.

- Y es lo que soy.

- Yo ya sé que es Profesor, pero, no sé nada de su vida, de usted, inclusive mis compañeros lo conocen más que yo.

- No sabes lo que dices, y lo que crean tus compañeros o el resto de las personas de mi no me interesa y me tiene sin cuidado.

- Pero, ¿y lo que piense yo? Solo quiero saber quién es mi padre.

Si mostrar ninguna reacción en su rostro guardo silencio un instante, recargó su espalda en aquel sillón y me miró fijamente.

- Entonces, dime, qué quieres saber de mí.

- ¿Porque vive aquí?

- Aquí es donde doy clase.

- ¿Tiene una casa?

- Si, si la tengo.

- ¿Por qué no vive en ella? ¿Está cerca de aquí?

- No está cerca de aquí, por eso no vivo en ella.

- ¿Porque no pasamos allá estos días?

- Tenía que estar aquí al tanto de ustedes, McGonagall no está en el Colegio.

- ¿Cuándo iremos?

- Marie ¿Esas son las cosas que te has preguntado desde que llegaste? No me parece que sean importantes. Será mejor que salgas de aquí y me dejes, tengo cosas que hacer.

- Estamos de Vacaciones, no hay nada que hacer.

- Yo siempre estoy ocupado, y tu deberías estarlo también, mejor deberías estudiar. Si es todo lo que querías saber ya puedes marcharte.

- No, espere quiero saber más. ¿Por qué vamos al Ministerio? ¿Qué hacía antes de dar clases aquí? ¿Dónde conoció a mi madre? ¿Tiene familia? ¿Vamos a ir a Londres en verano?

- ¡Basta! No sigas - se levantó de inmediato, dio un par de pasos y volvió hacia mi - ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio para un prisionero?

- Yo tengo muchas dudas.

- Contestaré a tus preguntas, pero no así con esa lista interminable y sin sentido. Hablaremos después, formula bien lo que quieres saber y yo hablare contigo; por ahora confórmate con saber que vamos al Ministerio a informar donde estas y con quién.

- ¿Les dirá que es mi padre?

- No, aun no es conveniente.

- ¿Piensa revelarlo algún día?

- Eso es algo que no puedo contestar ahora. Tendremos que esperar algún tiempo.

- ¿Porque?

- Solo hay que esperar, ahora sal de aquí y llévate tus cartas.

No le dije mas, salía de aquel lugar, y él se quedó mirándome se aseguraba que saliera, pero por lo menos ahora hablaría conmigo, tal como lo dijo la Profesora no sería fácil pero ya había dado un pequeño paso y al parecer él quería hablar también, ahora tenía que esperar el momento en que él lo indicara.

* * *

><p>Aqui esta, un capitulo gigantesco, tuve que hacerlo dos. El resto está completamente en mi mente (de hecho creo que muchos).<p>

Fuera de la tristeza ¿Les gustó la pelicula?

Con cariño a todas el capítulo, creo que ha sido bastante difícil llegar a escribirlo.

**¡Gracias por leerlo!**


End file.
